A Different Kind
by ScarletTearsOfHope
Summary: Harry left Hogwarts for more training. What happens when he finally comes back? MMWritten by Wolfie
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: IN NO WAY DO I OWN EITHER THE CHARACTERS OR THE ORIGONAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER! That I'm afraid is all J.K Rowling's privilege._

* * *

Harry walked away from Hogwarts, hidden underneath of his invisibility cloak. He had to leave. No one here could prepare him properly for his final confrontation with Voldemort. He had to find someone somewhere who could train him properly for the final encounter. He glanced back and sighed when he noticed a certain snowy white owl and a red pheonix following him. He stopped as they fluttered down to him when he noticed that the sorting hat was clutched in Hedwig's claws. Hedwig dropped the hat squarely on Harry's head before both Fawkes and Hedwig landed in front of him, looking expectant. 

_And where do you think you're going, Mr. Potter?_ The Sorting Hat asked.

_I need someone to teach me how to defeat Voldemort_. Harry replied.

_I see. Using your head for once_.

_Shut up!_ Harry snapped. The hat chuckled in his head.

_Take them with you. They'll help you._ The hatinformed Harry.Harry shook his head.

_No! They'll just get in my way._ Harry snapped.

_No, Mr.Potter, they'll help you along your way. Even if you don't take them with you, they will follow you. Remember Harry, your path will always lead you home._ Hedwig then fluttered up and snatched the hat off of Harry's head and took off towards the castle. Fawkes fluttered up to Harry's shoulder, rubbing his head against Harry's cheek.

"So I'm stuck with you, huh?" Harry asked. Fawkes let out an affirmative trill causing Harry to smile. He then began to continue along his way.

* * *

The next morning in Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione walked into the Headmaster's office with McGonagall leading them. Snape was seated in front of Dumbledore's desk, both of them sipping tea. Dumbledore smiled at the three of them as they walked in. 

"Ahh, Minerva, so good to see you this early in the morning. Ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. Where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling. Snape snorted and Dumbledore shot him a look that silenced him.

"That's what we're here about Professor." Hermione said softly, her eyes puffy and red from crying. Dumbledore noticed this, and frowned.

"Professor, Harry ran away." Ron blurted. Snape actually dropped his tea cup, Minerva gasped, and Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise. "His letter said that if he was going to beat he-who-must-not-be-named, he has to do it on his own, and he said he won't let anyone else be hurt because of him."

"Harry still feels guilty about Sirius's death." Hermione whispered. "I think that's why he left." She whispered, tears building up in her eyes again. Ron quickly hugged Hermione, who dissolved into tears on his shoulder.

Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Severus, go and contact any and all of your sources that you'll think will be helpful with helping us find Harry." Dumbledore said. Severus frowned.

"Surely you're not serious, headmaster? Surely the boy will return of his own accord when he realizes that what he's done is foolish." Snape said. Minerva's hand connected with the back of Snape's head, causing Ron's eyes to bug.

"Severus, you will do as Albus tells you to!" Minerva spat. Severus glared at her before storming out of Dumbledore's office, his glare up to 110 evil. Minerva then turned back to Dumbledore. "Shall I gather the staff and search the grounds sir?" She asked. Dumbledore nodded, but his face was grave.

"I sincerely doubt that he lingered here on the grounds, but we might as well check for good measure. Mr. Weasley, once Miss Granger is herself again, please go to your dorm and see what is missing of Harry's belongings." Dumbledore looked tired and old, which surprised Ron since he had never thought to see Dumbledore as such.

"O-o-of course Professor." Ron stuttered before leading Hermione out. Minerva left and Dumbledore gazed into the flames of his fire.

"Why would you leave Harry? We could have helped you in any way that you wished." He whispered sadly. He then rose, to join the search party.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**SilverFang

* * *

**

SilverFang hit the floor hard, blood oozing out of his mouth and nose, his head spinning and  
thunder roared in his ears. His body ached, and he felt like his legs were jelly. His mind told  
him to lay down, play dead, but he ignored common sense. He slowly forced himself back up  
to face his opponent. Blood blocked his sight in his right eye, but the left could still see.

"Had enough?" His opponent demanded. SilverFang shook his head, and stood in his ready  
position that he had been taught. His opponent attacked him, and SilverFang took three blows  
to the chest before seizing a foot that had been aimed at his head and threw his opponent out  
of the ring and into a wall. After a moment of silence, a single pair of hands clapping echoed  
throughout the room. SilverFang turned towards his teacher and Master, smiling.

"Well done. You learn fast, Mr. Potter?" His teacher asked. SilverFang stiffened slightly and his  
teacher shculed again. "Don't fret, SilverFang. You know your true name is spoken only inside  
of these walls. Go to the infirmary and get patched up. Tomorrow, we'll began your weapon's training."

SilverFang bowed and left his Master. He limped his way through the halls, a few people clapping  
him on the back. SilverFang grinned at a couple of them. He walked into the infirmary and sat  
down on a bed as his best friend, SilverFang, came over to heal him. She grinned at him, her  
obsidian eyes sparkling merrily, and her long black hair pulled back into a thick braid.

"Did you do well, Green Eyes?" She asked, calling him by their personal nick names. SilverFang  
nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, I did, Obsidian. I beat the great Panther." He said with a smile. She smiled back at him,  
her pale skin making her look so fragile.

"I'm glad you passed your test. Oh, this is going to sting, Harry." She whispered softly and  
SilverFang barely winced as the cut on his head began to heal, sending a sharp pain throughout  
his entire scalp.

"I hear you're going home." SilverFang said softly, a pain in his chest building. Marlene paused  
in her healing and sat down next to him, putting her arms around him.

"It's going to be alright, love. I'll be back in two weeks." Marlene whispered. SilverFang nodded.  
Marlene then sensed what was really wrong. She kept silent though. SilverFang didn't know that  
she knew why he had originally befriended her. "Ill be back before you know it." She whispered.  
She then slapped his chest.

"You're all healed. Now, go and rest." She said. SilverFang got up and nodded. He left the  
infirmary and headed straight to his quarters. He stripped down to his boxers and laid down,  
quickly going to sleep.

* * *

_**Three Years Later**_

SilverFang grinned as he walked along the street, two of his best friends walking besides him.  
GoldFeather and Whitestone. They had graduated only that morning, and they were finally allowed  
to wear clothes of their own choosing. Whitestone squaled with delight and pointed towards one  
store filled with nothing but black things, and loud music was pulsing.

"Lets go in there!" She cried and dragged SilverFang and GoldFeather into the store. They looked  
around and Whitestone grabbed a tight black shirt with a skull on it and held it up to SilverFang.  
"This is so you! Go try it on, with these!" She cried, and grabbed some leather pants off of the wall  
that were slit all the way up to his hips and were tied together by leather ties. SilverFang conseded  
and went and found a dressing room.

When he walked out, but Whitestone and GoldFeather applauded, with a whistle from GoldFeather.  
"Beautiful. Now try on this shirt!" Whitestone said, and threw him a black longsleeve shirt with tears  
all over it. SilverFang went back in and walked back out and GoldFeather shook his head.

"I wish I could carry off clothes like that. Uh-oh, she's coming back with more." GoldFeather warned.  
Whitestone came back, carrying three different pairs of clothes. She smiled brightly at SilverFang.

"I love it! Now try these one!" She cried and thrust them into SilverFang's arms. SilverFang decided it  
was time to weedle out.

"Aren't you guys going to try on anything?" He tried. She waved him off, knowing his tactics too well.

"Of course we are, but only after you're done. Wait until you see the jewelry they have!" She said, her  
eyes sparkling. SilverFang, knowing full well that he had lost, headed off towards the dressing room  
once again.

When they left, they all carried large bags. SilverFang gagged at the antics of his two friends, who had  
managed to get him to carry most of the bags so they could grope each other as they walked.  
Unfortunately, Whitestone spotted his antics.

"Oh, shut up, Green Eyes!" She snapped. "One day you'll have a love life too, and not one of those one  
night stands either. A true, long lasting relationship. She snapped. SilverFang scowled.

"Not likely, Obsidian. The only one I want will never want me." He snapped before apparating away.  
GoldFeather hugged Whitestone, who looked miserable.

"If only he knew." She whispered sadly. "But I can't tell him." GoldFeather hugged her gently.

"Don't worry. One day, his life will be clear to him as well." He whispered. She shook her head.

"He expects to die after he kills Voldemort. If he continues believing that, then he'll never see what's infront  
of him." She replied before they both apparated after SilverFang.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Returning

* * *

**

One night at the Three Broomsticks, SilverFang, Whitestone, and GoldFeather all sat there, drinking  
butterbeer, just talking happily. The door to the pub opened and SilverFang glanced over as a reflex  
when he stopped, eyes widening and he dropped his mug of butterbeer. This caused his two friends,  
and those who had walked in, to look at him.

"SilverFang, is something-" Whitestone was cut off when she looked over at who had walked in. Severus  
Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Rubeus Hagrid had been the ones who had walked in. "Oh." She whispered.

"Som'tin' wron' over t'er?" Hagrid yelled. GoldFeather quickly took charge.

"Sorry. It's just that our friend here has had a little too much to drink." He said, smiling warmly. Hagrid  
laughed.

"Yea, happens ta me to, som'times." He said and the three continued to their tables. SilverFang shakely  
turned back to his friends. Whitestone stroked his hair warmly.

"Sorry." He whispered softly. Whitestone smiled at him.

"It's alright, Green Eyes. It's understandable. Your old teachers surprised you." She whispered soothingly.  
He smiled thankfully at her for the excuse, and after a few hours, they left, returning back to headquarters.

The next morning, Whitestone, GoldFeather and SilverFang were called to their Master's rooms. He looked  
grave when they walked in. They were instantly on the alert.

"We recieved a request from the Ministry of Magic last night, requesting five experienced fighters to help  
protect Hogwarts." He explained softly. "And I replied that we can only supply three. Then they told me that  
Dumbledore claimed that Voldemort was involved, so this is strictly voluntary." He told them. SilverFang  
instantly stepped forward.

"I'm ready." He told him. He nodded.

"We're ready." Whitestone and GoldFeather stepped forward. Their master nodded, looking relieved.

"I'm glad. Report to the Ministry of Magic. Go to the Minister, and inform him that I sent you. Now leave."  
They saluted them and left.

"You going to be alright, returning home?" Whitestone asked softly. SilverFang nodded and then glanced at  
GoldFeather.

"Are you going to be alright?" SilverFang asked. GoldFeather was pale as well, and it took him a second before  
he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." He replied. Whitestone put her arm around his waist.

"You sure, Dragon Tamer?" She asked softly. He nodded and put his arm around her.

"Yeah, Obsidian, I'm sure. Now lets get going." GoldFeather reassured. SilverFang winced.

"Hold on, I need to get my weapons." He said. He took off before his friends could reprimand him. He went to  
his room, where he carefully locked his door. He walked over to his full length mirror and studied his reflection.

He had waist length, silver hair, bright green eyes and pale skin. He was a little short, 5'5". He was lean and  
muscular. He wore nothing but skin tight black clothes, that held nothing but strategically placed rips in them,  
and he wore two silver earring in his left ear, three in his right, and one in his eyebrow. He had a black pheonix  
tattoed on his wrist and a white owl tattooed on his right.

He then muttered "Finite Incantum" and suddenly his appearance changed.

He had waist length black hair, a deep lightning bolt shaped scare in his forehead, scars covered his body that  
you could see through the rips, and his green eyes looked haunted. He was the same height, and same build,  
but there was one tattoo that you couldn't see when the spell was in place. It was a tattoo on his hip that held  
two names in it, one said Harry Potter and the other was covered by the waistline of his pants. He then tugged  
down his shirt and replaced the spell.

He grabbed a bag that hadn't been touched in over three years, and a sword in the corner, along with fourteen  
daggers that he strategically placed on himself, and a metal staff, which he shrunk and placed on the chain that  
hung around his neck. He then left the room to rejoin his friends.

* * *

"I'm glad that you are willing to help us. Now, this is Ronald Weasley, he's one of our aurors and he'll be with you  
all Hogwarts along with fifteen other aurors. Is there any questions?" Fudge asked. Harry bit his lip but couldn't stop  
the laugh that managed to escape. Who would have thought that Ron would be an auror. He knew that he had  
wanted to be an auror, but he hadn't seriously thought that Ron would go through with it or even make it at that.  
"What's funny?" Fudge demanded.

"That a Weasley could make it as an auror." GoldFeather blurted out with laughter of his own. Ron scowled. "Never  
thought I'd see the day." He wiped a tear from his eyes.

"If a Weasley makes Minister, I'll die of shock." SilverFang supplied and they both renewed their laughter. They were  
both smacked upside the head.

"Shut up you two. Please excuse these two. They're obviously exhausted from last night." She said with a smile.

"Lets go." Ron said stiffly, and held out a book. It was obviously a portkey. They all laid a finger on it and were  
transported.

"Ahh, so help has arrived." A familiar voice said. SilverFang, GoldFeather, and Whitestone all turned to look at  
Dumbledore, who had the entire staff standing behind him. They were in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"Daddy!" A voice yelled. SilverFang and GoldFeather all jumped and spun around to see four kids running towards  
Ron. Two had curly red hair, and two had redish brown hair. Ron embraced them and a woman with curly brown  
hair walked in with a bulging stomach.

"Ron, you're back." She said and suddenly SilverFang knew that this woman was Hermione Granger. Well,  
Hermione Weasely now.

"Rabbits." GoldFeather muttered next to him, but a little too loudly because a slap resulted on their heads.

"You two go apologize now!" Whitestone shrieked.

"Yes mother." GoldFeather muttered again. She gave him a look that could freeze lava.

"Merlin, she reminds me of your mother when she got mad." SilverFang muttered and barely dodged a fist  
that flew in his direction.

"GO!" She pointed at Ron, Hermione and the kids who were all watching the scene, along with the staff.

"Sorry for laughing at you for being an auror." SilverFang muttered, swallowing a laugh.

"And sorry for referring to you as rabbits." GoldFeather said, attempting to smouther his laughter as well.

"What?" Hermione demanded, frowning.

"Apologies accepted, and Hermione, it has nothing to do with you." Ron said quickly, soothing his wife.

"Come with me please." Dumbledore said and gestured for the three of them to follow him.

* * *

That night, the three of them sat in their own little 'common room'. It was the middle room that connected  
the three bedrooms together. SilverFang was curled up on one of the armchairs while the other too were cuddled  
up on a loveseat.

"You glad to be home?" Whitestone asked. SilverFang looked away.

"My path will always lead me home." He whispered before he went to bed.

* * *

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked his wife as he walked into the room. Hermione looked up at him, tears in  
her eyes. He walked over to her and spotted the picture in her lap. It was the only picture them together. Ron,  
Hermione, and Harry. Collin had given it to them when they had heard of Harry's death.

Almost five years ago, a year after Harry had disappeared, the ministry had found Harry's remains. They said  
that some death eaters had gotten to him and had killed him. When they had found out, everyone sort of lost  
hope. There wasn't any one to stand in Voldemort's way now. He was going to win.

"Why did you bring that out?" Ron whispered, hugging Hermione. She sniffed.

"It was SilverFang. Didn't you notice his eyes. He looks like Harry." She whispered. Ron felt a stab of pity.

"Hermione, we've been through this, both of us. Remember back when we would see with someone with green  
eyes and instantly assume that it was Harry in disguise? Hermione, it was never Harry, and it never will be. He's  
dead. Even Severus finally admitted it last year. Do you know why? Because he's dead and he's never coming  
back. He'll never come back like Sirius did. He's going to stay dead, love. I'm sorry." Ron whispered. Hermione  
nodded, wiping her tears away.

"I know, and it was silly of me to bring this out. Its just that, he looks so much like Harry." She whispered.

"Hermione, he didn't have a scar on his head, and his hair was silver. Harry's was black love." He whispered. "And  
Harry could never get his hair to lie flat. Looked to me like his hair was under control." Ron whispered. She nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm being silly." Hermione whispered.

"No, never silly. Just missing an old friend." Ron whispered, and kissed her on her temple.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, contemplating. He had been surprised by the ministry actually supplying them with  
more protection. He never thought Fudge would do it. And to get three of the Master of Fighting's pupils, now that was  
down right shocking.

Suddenly, something red flew through the window and landed on Dumbledore's knee, rubbing it's head against him.  
Dumbledore stared down at the red pheonix in shock.

"Fawkes? You've returned! But why?" He asked softly, before turning to stare out of the window. A white own perched on  
his windowsill, and it took Dumbledore a couple of minutes before he recognized it to be Harry's old owl, Hedwig. "But  
why would you return now?" He whispered. "Harry's dead, along with our hopes." He whispered sadly.

Hedwig took off of the windowsill and grabbed the sorting hat and dropped it on Dumbledore's head. Dumbledore  
gawked at Hedwig in surprise. Then a voice made him jump slightly.

Well, it's been quite a while since we last had a chance to chat, Dumbledore. Why haven't you put me on in six  
years? Hmm? Was it because of Potter's absence? The hat asked. Dumbledore resigned to having a conversation  
with the hat.

Yes. He replied, being truthful with the hat. There wasn't any point in dancing around the bush with this hat when  
it could read your mind.

And you're wondering why Fawkes and Hedwig have finally returned. That would be because I sent them away with  
Potter. Perhaps he gave them to someone else before he died? The sorting hat suggested. Any one new here?

"The three fighters!" Dumbledore cried, and Hedwig snatched the hat off of Dumbledore's head and took off out of  
the window. Dumbledore dashed to the window and stared after Hedwig, who flew off into the dark. "Bring that back!"  
Dumbledore yelled.

"You really shouldn't yell at figments of your imagination, Dumbledore. Oh, that dratted Pheonix has returned." One  
of the old headmasters muttered before falling back asleep. Dumbledore turned around to find Pheonix fast asleep  
on his old perch. Dumbledore chuckled.

"If you're not worrying my friend, then neither shall I." Dumbledore said softly, before sitting back down at his desk,  
to ponder other things.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Welcoming Feast

* * *

**

SilverFang watched as the children flooded into the school, his presence carefully concealed in the shadows. He then saw a small girl who made him inhale sharply. She looked just like Sirius. He watched her, and noticed that McGonagall was leading the group of kids that she was in. First years.

SilverFang turned and walked through two select secret passages and quickly went to his seat at the Head Table. He sat down next to GoldFeather and Whitestone. Whitestone would working in the infirmary with Madam Promfry. The first years were led in and to the front of the room. SilverFang smiled, remembering back when he was a first year.

"Brings back memories, huh?" GoldFeather asked. SilverFang nodded.

"Yeah, it sure does, Dragon Tamer. It's a pity that Whitestone never came to Hogwarts."

"I know what you mean." He whispered softly. "Hey, Green Eyes, I was wondering. You still have the Marauder's map?" He whispered softly. SilverFang's eyes widened at him before he chuckled and shook his head.

"Ron raving?" He asked. GoldFeather nodded with a small smile. "Of course. Yes, I still have it." He replied with a whisper. It was then that SilverFang noticed that Hagrid was sitting at the table, but there was one that nearly made him faint. Then the sorting hat's voice brought him back to reality.

_"Welcome, welcome, to Hogwarts fair!  
Welcome, welcome and hear a tale!  
Of when our school first began!  
Of a friendship of four that was destined to fail.  
They bickered and argued over this and that.  
Which began with the making of this hat  
Old Salaazar wanted this school to be filled with no one but pure  
Poor Godric so angry with Salazaar where there was no cure  
Fought him so strongly, saying he wanted no one not mixed of wizard and muggle  
And poor Helga struggled  
She tried so strongly to get everyone to compromise  
Not even dear Rowena realized  
That unless they learned to compromise  
It may lead to the school's demise.  
Old Gryffindor filled with bravery  
And morals against anything unsavory  
And poor Hufflpuff filled with such loyalty  
That very few saw her bravery  
Ravenclaw with all of her smarts and cunning  
Could see that Salazaar was running  
And Salazaar, deep inside the earth  
Angry inside, cunning, secretive, ever since his birth  
If only they had held together  
This school could have been so much better  
We could all stand together instead of divided  
In the different houses in which you've resided  
It won't hurt you to make more friends  
We need to strengthen before the end  
Of this dark war, or else we will fall  
But the choice is yours to call  
But remember this before you choose  
Which side do you want to choose?"  
_  
The had then fell silent, along with everyone else in the room. SilverFang hid a small smile behind his hand. That hat was pretty damn good at turning everyone on their ears.

"Step forward please when I say your name. Daniel Ashton." A boy stepped forward. SilverFang tuned out and studied the faces of the first years. He quickly spotted the girl and studied her closely. She definately looked justlike Sirius, but she had an oddly familiar pair of eyes that he couldn't seem to place. A bright amber that seemed to be alive with fire.

Which brought him back to the person on the end of the table. He glanced back down to look at Sirius' face. It couldn't be him, could it? Sirius had fallen behind that curtain and they had told him there was absolutely no way they could retrieve him from the behind the curtain. But if that was true then how had he come to sit at the Head Table?

"Crystal Lupin-Black." A voice said. Harry's attention went back to the girl. SilverFang then remembered where he had seen those eyes before. Remus Lupin! They must have been lovers! SilverFang had been a little suspicious.

The girl stepped up confidently to the stool and sat down as McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. After a couple of minutes, the hat finally yelled "Slytherin!" and the girl, looking shocked, removed the hat before she walked down to the Slytherin table. SilverFang snuck a glance down the table at Sirus and saw his face. SilverFang winced and made a mental note to take care of the girl as he also noticed the glares that she was recieving at the Slytherin table.

Once the sorting was complete, Dumbledore stood up to adress the students. "Before you're sleepy from your feast, I should get introductions out of the way. We have three new staff members. Healer Whitestone, who will be working with Madame Promfrey in the infirmary. Professor GoldFeather who will help Professor Black teach Care of Magical Creatures. And Professor SilverFang will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well, dig in." He announced and the tables filled with food.

SilverFang filled his plate and ate slowly and politely, like he had been taught by his Master. GoldFeather and Whitestone mimicked him. When they finished, they studied the hall, searching for a different kind of aura than the usual aura. It was Whitestone who picked them up first, for her being more adapt to seeing auras than the other two.

"Two in Hufflepuff, three in Ravenclaw, one in Gryffindor, and eight in Slytherin." She whispered softly. SilverFang and GoldFeather quickly identified them as well. Death Eaters. There were fourteen Death Eaters in Hogwarts, not including Severus Snape. It was then that SilverFang realized that he would actually be working alongside with the man of his dreams. The one whom he had fantisized about since his fifth year. He suddenly felt quite ill.

"Are you alright?" Whitestone asked. GoldFeather noticed SilverFang's going pale as well.

"What's wrong, Green Eyes?" He asked softly. SilverFang put his face in his hands.

"Oh merlin. I didn't even realize that I'd be working beside him." He whispered. Whitestone covered her mouth as she realized what was wrong.

"I think someone needs to pay attention a bit more." GoldFeather said drily.

"Shuddup." SilverFang growled. Whitestone got up and walked over to Dumbledore and whispered in his ear for a moment before coming back.

"Come on, Dragon Tamer. Help me get him back to his rooms before he throws up." She whispered softly. GoldFeather instantly stood up and grabbing one arm while Whitestone grabbed the other, they carried him out of the Great Hall.

"I'll never live this down." SilverFang muttered, causing both Whitestone and GoldFeather to chuckle.

"Shush, Harry, you need to go to bed." GoldFeather told him.

"Yes Charlie." SilverFang muttered. GoldFeather chuckled.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**First Day and Revealing

* * *

**

SilverFang sat in the DADA classroom and waited for his first class, Ravenclaw and Slytherin first years, to show up. Finally, the first trickle of students wandered into his classroom. He smiled warmly as they walked in. Then the one girl he had been looking for wandered in. SilverFang noticed that Crystal had a glamour cast on her and was impressed. A first year that could do a solid glamour was powerful and talented indeed. He then pushed past her glamour and was taken by surprise. She had a large black eye, and her eyes were blood shot. He quickly withdrew his gaze and continued to smile at his pupils, giving Crystal an extra warm smile, which she hesitantly returned. Then everyone had arrived.

"Hello everyone. For our first day, I thought we could talk and get to know one another, and find out what you guys want to learn. The first half of the year will consist of animals, and the second half will consist of defense.Yes, um- I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name last night at the feast." SilverFang apologized. The girl with her hand raised giggled.

"Professor SilverFang, why don't we do defense first and creatures second?" She asked. SilverFang grinned at her.

"Wouldn't you want to get to know some cuddly evil animals first? Before Professor Black introduces them to you? I'm sure you'd like to know when to run away and when not to." He said. Ravenclaw and about half of Slytherin laughed.

"Will we learn about vampires?" A boy from Slytherin asked. SilverFang smiled.

"Yes, but not until your second year." He replied. The boy pouted.

"Professor?" Crystal asked shyly. SilverFang nodded, encouraging her to speak. "Do you know my dad?" She asked softly. SilverFang's heart froze.

"Why do you ask?" He asked after a moment.

"Well, by the way you spoke, it sounded like you knew him." She whispered fearfully. SilverFang relaxed a little.

"Don't be timid in my class. I want you to speak out and tell me your opinions. Now, to answer your question, knew him through some one else a long time ago. Your father never knew of me." He replied. He then turned back to the class. "Is there anymore questions?"

"Yeah, where'd you get those pants?" A boy from Slytherin asked. SilverFang shrugged.

"You'd have to ask Madam Whitestone. She's the one who dragged me into the store." He replied. A couple of the girls giggled.

"Is she your girlfriend?" One of the Ravenclaw girls asked. SilverFang shot her a dazzling grin.

"Nah. She's with Professor GoldFeather. She's just a good friend of mine." He explained.

"Are you single?" Another girl giggled. SilverFang tried to pinpoint the questioner but the identity could not be found. He just grinned.

"Single as single can be. Now, if there's any questions not relating to my love life, please ask them." He said, clapping his hands. One timid boy raised his hand. "Yes Mr.-"

"Alexander Longbottom. Sir, are we going to have to defend ourselves against the animals?" He whispered fearfully. SilverFang had a brief flash back of Neville. He had been killed last year by some Death Eaters for protecting his girlfriend, who happened to be a muggle born witch.

"Yes and no. You'll be taught how to defend yourself, and you will be tested on how well you can defend yourself, but you won't have to do it so that you are in danger." He replied. "Any more questions?" He paused. "Good. Now, I want all of you to sit from the front left of the room and go down through the rows sitting as Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Ravenclaw. Okay, lets get rearranged." The kids did as he said, a couple grumbling, but they did as they were told. SilverFang watched them from the corner of his eye as he went and turned on a record player that had been there since Lupin had taught, and put on a record. The kids gave him a funny look once they were all seated.

"What's with the music sir?" A girl asked. SilverFang grinned.

"Doesn't it help to lighten the mood? A professor from a while back did this with one of his classes, and his students'  
grades shot up. It helps to relax the atmosphere and make learning more fun. Okay, we're going to start with you, my dear-" He waved at the Ravenclaw girl.

"Patricia Feditera." She said with a smile.

"Tell us, do you have any pets?" He asked. She beamed.

"I have a cat, Jewel, and my mom has an owl named Storm." She said. He nodded.

"Any brothers or sisters?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nope, I'm an only child." She replied.

"Alright, now you." He said, gesturing towards the Slytherin boy sitting next to her.

"Gene Randers, sir. I've got an owl named Killer and two younger sisters. Shirly and Claudia." The boy complied. SilverFang kept the class going. When they were done, it was his turn.

"My name is SilverFang. No, it's not my real name, but I'm under oath not to inform anyone my real name. I've got two pets, one who really isn't mine, but was given to me to takecare of by a friend. That pet's name is Fawkes, he's a pheonix, and my owl's name is Hedwig, also given to me from the same person. I have no siblings." He said and then clapped his hands.

"Okay, starting tomorrow, we'll begin on Boggarts. Now, before we all get up and leave, can anyone tell me what a  
boggart is?" He asked. No one raised their hands. "Anyone?" He asked slowly. Finally, a Ravenclaw girl, Josephina,  
raised her hand.

"Yes, Josephina?" He asked. She blushed at his remembering her name.

"It's something that takes on the form of something we fear. Anything we fear." She whispered shyly. SilverFang nodded.

"Very good. You're muggle born, correct?" He asked. She nodded. "Studied your text books before you came, didn't you?" He asked. She nodded again, going a little redder. "Ten points to Ravenclaw. And five points to everyone who  
participated today." He said and the bell rang. "You're dismissed." He announced.

He prepared for the rest of his classes, doing the same thing with all of them, except for with the older years, he had them tell him what they had already learned. He was impressed with the last teacher. His third years had learned about every dark creature in their text books. He was going to have to start them on defense now, with the older years as well.

When lunch came, he didn't go to the Great Hall. Instead he slipped into the kitchen and to his surprise of being in there  
after no less then five minutes, an elf had attatched itself to his waist. He managed to pry the creature off of him before  
he gasped in surprise.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir! Its good to see you! Yes it is! They said Mr. Harry Potter sir was dead, but I said no, no, no! Mr.Harry Potter sir cannot be dead! And heres you are! Back in Hogwarts! Mr. Harry Potter sir! What has you done with your hair? Its long and silver! And where's Mr. Harry Potter sir's scar? I do not see it!" Dobby rattled on. SilverFang shushed him.

"Dobby, don't call me by that name. My name is SilverFang now." SilverFang whispered. Dobby's eyes widened.

"Yous went to the Master, Mr. SilverFang!" He gasped. SilverFang smiled at how Dobby could so easly grasp things.

"Dobby, could I get a sandwhich?" He asked. "Preferably a ham sandwhich?" He asked. Dobby took off running and two house elves came up with some tea for him, which he thanked them kindly. Dobby came running back with his  
sandwhich, and SilverFang thanked him and left.

He went for a walk out on the grounds. He didn't have any more classes for the rest of the day. He walked along the ground, reliving memories from the old days. He then walked to the Quidditch pitch, and remembered flying. He hadn't gone flying in years. Ever since his last Quidditch match in fact. He looked around, looking to see if he had any witnesses, and then whispered "Accio Broom" and after a minute, his room was with him, in his hand. He mounted his broom and took off, soaring around the pitch, reliving his memories of old games. He then began soaring around the goal posts and such. He then heard a whistle and saw Madam Hooch down on the ground with a class of students. He grinned wryly and flew down.

"Professor SilverFang, so nice of you to come back to the ground." She said. He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Madam Hooch. I haven't flown in years and I guess I got lost." He explained. The girls in the class  
giggled and he noticed that it was his first class from that day. He winked at them.

"Yes, well it was nice of you to demonstrate what proper flying looks like." She said sharply. He then noticed that  
Crystal was missing.

"Madam Hooch, aren't you missing a student?" He asked. She frowned and studied her class.

"Oh, Miss Lupin-Black was called away by her father." She explained. SilverFang nodded and smiled.

"Well, I'll let you start your class now. I apologize for causing a disruption." He said with a warm smile. She smiled back at him.

"Understandable. Flying is one of my greastest joys as well." She said and then turned to her class as SilverFang walked away. He headed towards Hagrid's old hut when he heard a loud slap. He quickly jogged towards the source. He hid in the shadows and stared at what he saw.

"My daughter a Slytherin? You disgust me, Crystal! Remus will be as disappointed in you as I am! How could you dishonor our family in such a way!" Sirius demanded. Crystal sobbed.

"I'm sorry daddy." She whispered. Sirius slapped her again so hard, she fell to the ground.

"Don't you dare call me that! I am not your father anymore!" He growled. SilverFang decided that he had seen enough. He strode out of the shadows.

"Nor should you be if you're beating your own child." He said coldly, surprising both Sirius and Crystal. He quickly moved to Crystal's side and picked her up. She instantly clung to him, crying into his shoulder. Sirius and SilverFang glared at each other. "You know, I knew Harry Potter before he died. He told me about you. Told me about how you were such a kind, honorable man. Someone that you could always rely on. He told me how he didn't deserve to live because he had caused you to die. How he had taken out someone who could save more people than he possibly could. But I think he was wrong. You're not that kind of man. And I'm glad that he died before he had the chance to see what kind of a man you really are. I think that would have hurt him far more than anything else could possibly have." SilverFang said so coldly, that you could almost see his breath on the air.

Siruis winced, and looked away. The pain evident on his face. With that said, SilverFang strode away, carrying Crystalin his arms. He took her to his private rooms and got rid of her glamours. She was worse than she had been that morning. He set about healing her, and when he was done, he summoned Dobby and requested that he bring them some tea

"It's not all from daddy." A soft whisper came from Crystal, surprising SilverFang. He turned around and found her watching him.

"Is it from Lupin?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, father loves me and heals me. He used to fight with daddy about it, but daddy was never the same after Harry died. When they brought him back from the veil almost two months after Harry had died, it almost killed him. He kept saying that he had failed. That it was his fault. So he began drinking. He drank a lot. Sometimes he'd hit father, but every now and then he'd hit me. Saying I wasn't as good as Harry and that I'd never be." She whispered, tears running down her face. Dobby reappeared with the tea, saw what was going on and gave Harry a look that seemed to be telling him to go and comfort her.

"Crystal, I'm going to tell you a secret that I shouldn't, and it could very well mean my death if I tell you, but I'm going to tell you anyway because you deserve to know. If I tell you this secret, do you promise not to tell anyone, not even Sirius or Lupin?" SilverFang asked, walking over to her, and hugging her. He knew what it was like to live with child abuse. The Dursleys used to beat him all the time. Crystal barely nodded as she looked up at him.

"Crystal, my real name is Harry Potter." He told her. "Finite Incatum." He whispered and all of his glamours fell away, leaving him standing there in his real appearance. She stared up at him, her tears in her eyes still, but she was in shock.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Helping Crystal

* * *

**

About five minutes later, after SilverFang had informed Crystal about his real name, she burst into tears again and hugged him. He shushed her, telling her that everything was going to be alright and such. Finally, she calmed down and SilverFang offered her some tea. She accepted and when she wasn't looking, he slipped some calming draught into the tea.

"Why did you tell me?" She whispered after a minute. SilverFang sighed and stirred his tea absently. The portrait to the quarters opened and Whitestone and GoldFeather walked in. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Crystal and SilverFang without his glamours on.

"What's going on here?" Whitestone asked slowly, trying to get a grasp on the situation at hand. SilverFang decided to play it up.

"This first year figured out my identity and threatened to tell the whole school of my true identity if I didn't treat her to tea and let her see how I really look." SilverFang lied smoothly. Crystal giggled and SilverFang winked at her.

"Ha ha. What's going on?" GoldFeather asked, grabbing himself some tea.

"Your eyes will open later." Which was their code for 'I'll tell you later'. "Any ways, can I continue my private conversation with Crystal?" SilverFang demanded. They rolled their eyes and left. He thenturned back to Crystal. "That's the problem with room mates. They always walk in on you during the worst of times." He said.

"Why did youtell me?" She asked again, this time her voice a little stronger. SilverFang sighed.

"I wanted to tell you that I understand your pain. Did Sirius tell you that I was beaten too when I was a child?" He asked. Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head. "Yes. My relatives used to beat me because my parents were wizards and I was one too. I used to deal with it, believing that, that was what I needed to do in order to be loved. That if I stayed quiet about it, did as they told me to and wanted me to, then they would love me. Does this sound familiar?" SilverFang asked. After a minute, Crystal nodded. "I thought so. Crystal, it took me a long time to understand. I finally learned that if they loved me, and if they were going to love me, they wouldn't beat me. I'm sure Sirius loves you, but what he's doing is wrong and and you shouldn't have to put up with it, and neither should Lupin." He explained. She nodded. He then sighed.

"May I call you Harry?" She whispered. He nodded.

"But only if we're in private. Crystal, do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked. She blushed and nodded.

"But daddy loves me. He doesn't mean to hurt me. He always apologizes to me later. He just loses control somethings. Father understands." She whispered. SilverFang sighed and then knelt in front of her, taking her hands into his.

"Crystal, if he was truly sorry, he would have stopped a long time ago. He would have quit hurting you. Please Crystal, understand, this is just going to continue. It's not because you're not as good as me. It's not because you're in Slytherin. It's because he's mad at himself and he's just too afraid to take it out on himself and he's too afraid to resolve this, knowing that the pain is because of him. He's just taking his hurt out on you. You have to understand. He may be sorry  
for a minute, but he's not truly sorry. He loves you, but not enough to stop. Crystal, this is not alright. This is wrong. If I had known this, I would have turned my family in a long time ago. Do you understand Crystal?" He asked softly. The tears began to run down her face and she nodded, sobbing. "I'm going to go send a letter to Remus. I need to speak with him in person. What class do you have right now?" He asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures." She whispered. SilverFang felt his blood boil slightly.

"You're not going. You're going up to the infirmiry and you're going to spend the class period in there with Whitestone. Tell her I sent you." SilverFang told her. "If she's not up there, tell Madam Promfery that I sent you up and I'll explain to her later why. Okay?" He asked. She nodded, gathered her things and left. SilverFang quickly jotted down a letter and Hedwig appeared on the window.

"Take this to Remus." He told Hedwig. Hedwig rubbed her head against his hand before taking off with the letter clutched tightly in her beak. SilverFang then went to Dumbledore's office.

"CandyCane." He muttered to the gargoyal and went up the stairs. He rapped on Dumbledore's office door and a soft "Come on" came from inside. He opened the door and walked in to find Dumbledore stroking Fawkes. He smiled warmly at SilverFang.

"Ah, SilverFang. Do come in and sit down. Lemon drop? Tea?" He asked. SilverFang grinned, remembering back when he was a student and Dumbledore would start out their meetings like this. He politely declined and sat down. "So what brings you up here, my dear boy?" Dumbledore asked. SilverFang remembered why and clenched his fist slightly.

"Dumbledore, I want Crystal Lupin-Black taken out of Care of Magical Creatures and placed in an alternate class, maybe something like Healing, like you suggested for Harry Potter." He suggested, careful how he worded his requests. Dumbledore studied him intently.

"You knew Harry?" He asked softly. SilverFang nodded.

"Yes, Harry was searching for the Master with me. He told me a lot about his life. He was the closest thing I had to a friend." He told Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded.

"Why do you want Crystal to be moved into an alternate class?" Dumbledore asked. SilverFang clenched his fist as tight as he could.

"I want your word that this will not go past these walls and you will tell no one, and that you will do nothing about this. It's being taken care of already." SilverFang said slowly. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, but he agreed. "Earlier today I caught Sirius Black beating his daughter. He was angered by her being placed in Slytherin. I've already healed her and I've talked with her, but I want her as far from Sirius and with as minimul contact with him as possible." He informed Dumbledore. Dumbledore frowned and folded his hands ontop of his desk.

"And what are you doing about this?" He asked, all twinkle in his eyes completely gone without a trace.

"I'm currently trying to cut off all connection between Sirius and Lupin and Crystal. I'm hoping that if I severe their ties, then Sirius may realize what he's had all this time and reform from what he's been doing. There's no doubt in my mind that he loves them. I just don't think he realizes what he has because he's so blinded by his pain." SilverFang explained. Dumbledore nodded, understanding.

"What's causing this pain? Or do you not know?" Dumbledore inquired, sipping his tea. SilverFang poured himself some tea before he sat back in his chair.

"I think it has to do with Harry Potter's death. Crystal told me that when Sirius beat her that he would say that she wasn't as good as Harry, that she'd never be as good as him." He explained. Dumbledore nodded, understanding that as well.

"I think you have a good plan on your shoulders. We'll rearrange her schedule." He said softly, and SilverFang thanked him before he left.

SilverFang went up to the infirmary and found Whitestone teaching Crystal how to heal scratches and such. He suck out Madam Promfrey, who was watching with slight disapproval.

"It's not that I'm disapproving of her teaching her, it's because the girls here instead of class, and there's no medical reason for her being here." Madam Promfrey explained when SilverFang asked. He grinned, remembering the times he had been here as a student.

"I sent her up here. I think she's going to start being a student of yours." SilverFang explained. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Why would you say that?" She demanded.

"Because I ask Dumbledore to. I can't tell you why, but I think she has a knack for healing. It took me a week to learn how to heal a scratch and she's healing them easily over there." He said, adverting her attention from why to the promise of a promising student. She smiled, her eyes eager filled.

"You're right. She does show much promise." Madam Promfrey whispered with a smile.

* * *

****

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Talking With Lupin

* * *

**

_SilverFang Harry Potter_

_GoldFeather Charlie Weasley_

_Whitestone Marlene ? (Last name comes later on)_

_If there's anymore questions, go ahead and ask._

* * *

"Dumbledore said that you're the one who sent me this letter." A voice from SilverFang's office door caused SilverFang to look up. Remus Lupin was standing there. He nodded and gesture for him to come in. When he was inside of the room, with a wave of his hand, the door magically shut, surprising Remus.

"Please sit down. You know, you can take down the glamours. I can see through them." SilverFang informed Remus. He swallowed and sat down, the glamours disappearing.

Remus was covered in bruises. SilverFang sighed deeply. This was going to be harder than it had been with Crystal.

"You mentioned Crystal in your letter." He began, and SilverFang cut him off by nodding.

"Yes I did. Why don't we bring Crystal in. Crystal, I know you're eavesdropping. Come on in." SilverFang called, and a sheepish looking Crystal walked in. She shut the door carefully before she turned to face the occupants of the room.

"Hi, father." She whispered and walked over and sat down next to him. SilverFang smiled at her.

"Chocolate Frog?" He asked. She smiled and accepted the frog from him.

"I don't see why you called me for a meeting if it involves Crystal. You could have talked to Sirius about any problems that she might be having. Not that I mind. I'm actually flattered that you called me, but it would have been less of a hassle if you talked with Sirius." Remus started, and SilverFang waited for him to run out of breath.

"It's more about Sirius than it is about Crystal." He said flatly. Crystal nodded, blushing.

"I didn't tell him." She whispered.

"No, she didn't. I witnessed Sirius in the act." SilverFang said flatly. Remus paled considerably. "I'm not going to report him or anything, but I need your help. I'm going to try and help him, as a favor to my old friend, Harry Potter. Crystal told me that you knew him." He lied. Crystal already agreed earlier that she would agree to the lies that she was supposed to lie to and disagree with.

"But Harry's dead." Remus began with a whisper.

"Yes, so Crystal told me. Harry and I were friends before he died. Remus, or Mr. Lupin, if you prefer that, I want to begin by saying that what Sirius has been doing is wrong. I know for a fact that it's wrong." He began and Remus exploded.

"You don't know what you're talking about! He's only been under stress for a little bit!" Remus cried. Crystal grabbed her father's hand.

"Papa, please just listen to him." She whispered. Lupin calmed down and ran his fingers lovingly through his daughter's hair.

"No, Remus, I do know what I'm talking about. I'm sure that by now, you know that Harry was beaten as a child. He told me about it. I too was beaten as a child. So I know exactly what I'm talking about, from both expirencing it and hearing about it. I know, being beaten by a spouse is different, but still, it's wrong, Remus. No matter what excuse you come up with, he shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong." SilverFang told him, looking him straight in the eye. Remus winced and looked away, and only met the pleading eyes of his daughter, and winced again, trying to escape the eyes that pleaded for him to give in and admit that his lover was wrong.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, resigned. SilverFang grinned internally.

"I want you completely out of contact with Sirius." He began and Remus looked up alarmed, but SilverFang raised his hand to silence him. "I'm hoping that by the end of the school year at the very latest that he'll realize what he's been doing and how wrong he is." He told Remus softly. "I have a home in Hogsmead where you can stay. You'll be near Sirius, but you can't see him either unless you're positive that he can't see you and you come and ask me about it." SilverFang paused and decided to pull out his trumph card when he saw the look in Remus's eye. "I want to help, Remus. Truly I do, but I can't unless you cooperate with me. I'm doing this for Harry. You should have heard him talk about Sirius. You used to praise him all of the time. How honorable he was, how kind he was, how heroic he was, and here I see is a man who beats his child because she's in Slytherin." SilverFang said, shaking his head.

"You're in Slytherin?" Remus asked Crystal in shock. She beamed and nodded. "I'm proud of you no matter what house you're in." Remus informed his daughter, who's smile broadened and she hugged her father tightly.

"Will you comply Remus?" SilverFang asked softly. He nodded, looking sad.

"If you really think it'll help Sirius, then yes, I agree." He whispered.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Plan

* * *

**

SilverFang set Remus up in a flat in Hogsmead, which he personally warded to keep Sirius away. Even if he came knocking on the door, looking for Remus, Remus wouldn't be able to answer it, Sirius wouldn't be able to open the door or force his way in, and if he began cursing or getting violent, the wards would instantly send him all the way to Hamburg, Germany.

Things went well up until Halloween. SilverFang was beginning to feel his heart ache over Severus begin all over again. Every time he saw him in the hallways or in the Great Hall, his hands would get shaky, his heart would begin to flutter, and if accidentally made eye contact with him, he would be to stutter absolute drivel. He had it bad, and Whitestone and GoldFeather were living it up. They loved to tease him about it, about how this was the first time that he had ever been nervous about someone. He would only grunt, give them the finger, swear, but when they said Severus's name, he would swallow and as they said, "his eyes would go all doey". He tried to ignore them, but it didn't help when they spread it around the staff, who all managed to keep it from Severus, but not the student body, which broke the hearts of many girls.

Whitestone finally threatened him, telling him that if he didn't tell Severus how he felt or do something about it, she was going to go do it for him. In a desperation attempt, he swore a wizard's oath that he would do something about it by Halloween. As everyone knows, when you don't keep a wizard's oath, you loose your magic, so now SilverFang was forced to do something.

He was in his class, thinking it over when he noticed a paper crane flying around the room. He lazily pointed his wand at it and said "Accio note" and the paper crane flew to him. He noticed that one girl looked distraught as he began to unfold it, and noted it. He opened it and read it silently to himself.

_Dear Harlem,  
I love you so much. Your suave hair, your cute smile, your hazel eyes  
You complete me in such a way as you'll never know.  
Please meet me at the Halloween dance. I'll be by the drinks.  
Love  
Your Secret Admirer_

SilverFang stared at the paper, disbelieving. This was his answer! He could send Severus an anominous letter, telling him how he felt, and he could sign with a pen name. Severus would never know it was him, and if he got one of those quick quote quills, his handwriting wouldn't be on the letter so there would be no way to connect it with him, unless someone told him of his crush, but even then, he could deny everything, and no one could be positive. It was absolutely  
perfect.

Feeling so grateful, he refolded the paper and allowed it to fly again in the air. The girl looked relieved and after a couple of minutes, it landed on the boy's desk, who luckily hadn't noticed SilverFang accio it out of the air and read it.

* * *

****

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Remembering

* * *

**

**_Flashback_**

_"Wake up boy!" A menacing growl echoed in his ears. Harry sat up and Vernon stood there. _

"Uncle Vernon! What's going on?" Harry cried in surprise. A hand connected with his face.

"How dare you question me?" Vernon growled, and continued to repeatedly punch Harry.  
Finally, he stopped, and Harry's face was bloody, bruised, and swollen.

"Vernon! Hurry and get the boy down here!" A screech from Aunt Putinia from downstair  
yelled. Vernon suddenly paled.

"Boy, you've got to heal yourself! One of your freakish friends is here!" Vernon whispered  
fearfully. "If you don't, once they're gone, you'll be in one of the worst beatings of your  
life!" Vernon threatened and left. Harry was frozen stiff. He couldn't do magic outside of  
school! He'd be expelled!

He got up and went downstairs, dreading who he would see, knowing that there was no  
possible way he could heal himself. He entered the kitchen and Lupin sat there at the  
table, drinking tea with his jittery aunt. Lupin turned and smiled at him. Harry noticed the  
black eye that he had.

"Professor Lupin! What happened to your eye?" Harry asked, surprised. Lupin touched his  
eye gently and smiled.

"Oh this. Tonks walked in and surprised me while I was summoning a book from across the  
room and I turned to look at her and the book nailed me in the eye. Harry, you're looking  
well fed." Lupin said with a smile. Vernon gave him an approving nod from across the room,  
his face still ashen from worry that Harry was going to rat them out.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. Lupin smiled.

"Harry, I'm no longer your professor, and Dumbledore requested that I come check up on you  
once a month, remember?" Lupin asked. Harry quickly scrambled for an answer.

"Of course, pro-, I mean, sir, I just forgot. I just woke up you see." He explained with a small  
grin. Lupin nodded.

"Of course, Harry. I apologize for waking you. Well, I can see you're doing well, and that you're  
happy. Sirius wanted to know if you wanted to come to Grimmauld place for the last three weeks  
of your vacation?" Lupin asked. Harry nodded, excited now.

"Of course, sir! Tell Sirius that I would be happy to!" Harry informed him. Lupin nodded and then  
nodded to Petunia. "And thank you for the tea. Have a good day." Lupin said and left.

"How dare your freakish friends appear on our doorstep without any warning. Oh, you'll pay for this  
one boy. You'll pay dearly!" Vernon promise before he fell on Harry, like a falcon fell upon it's prey,

**_End Flashback

* * *

_**

SilverFang awoke with a gasp, staring wildly around himself, before he remembered that he was in  
Hogwarts and not the second bedroom on #4 Private Drive. He fell back into his sweat soaked sheets  
and released the breath of air that he didn't remember holding.

"It's in the past and nothing from back then can hurt me." SilverFang whispered. He then thought  
about earlier that night at the Halloween dance.

Severus has recieved his note, and had looked around wildly, startled. SilverFang watched him  
discreetly, watching him tuck the note away in an inner pocket in his robes, and as Severus smiled to  
himself.

It had the happiest day of his life. With one more sigh, SilverFang fell asleep into a night filled with  
lustful dreams.

* * *

**_Please review. I wanna know what you guys think. _**

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Severus and SilverFang suffer

* * *

**

SilverFang watched the students as they played in the snow. They were having a spectacular snowball fight. The school had managed to unite, and it was boys against girls, boys of all houses united against the girls of all houses. It was a spectacular sight. GoldFeather walked over and stood next to him, grinning.

"Doesn't that just make you wish you were a kid again?" He asked. SilverFang nodded and grinned at him.

"You Weasleys were always a sentimental lot." He whispered softly. GoldFeather grinned but then he looked a little sad.

"You know, I haven't seen mum and dad since that last time they visisted me in Romania, and that was almost four years ago." He said softly. SilverFang gave his friend a sympathetic look.

"At least you get to see Ron, your sister in law, and your nieces and nephews." He said softly. GoldFeather chuckled.

"Yeah, and each one reminds me of Fred and George." He muttered. Suddenly, he was nailed in the face with a snowball and SilverFang tried to hold in a laugh. He glanced over at the kids, who were standing stock still. SilverFang burst out laughing and quickly ran over to the girl's side. He gathered up a snowball and chucked it at GoldFeather with deadly accuracy, nailing him in the chest.

"I'll get you, SilverFang!" He growled and ran over to the boy's side. And the snowball war begun again. With a professor on each side, it made the war more vicious. Finally, everyone quite, and Severus walked over, sneering.

"It looks like our new teachers indulge themselves in pathetic children games. How pathetic." He sneered. A snowball flew and nailed Severus in the chest. Another one flew and hit him in the face. Everyone stared, bug eyed, and GoldFeather was frantically pointing at SilverFang, who was far too nervous to move.

"RUN!" One of the Slytherin boys screamed and everyone took off running in every direction so Severus wouldn't be able to hex them all. Only GoldFeather and SilverFang remained standing there, both now trying to hold back laughter.

"Which child did it?" Severus hissed, anger seeping into his very being.

"Does SilverFang count as a child?" GoldFeather asked innocently. SilverFang was too nervous with Severus Snape standing right in front of him to register shock. Severus turned his anger on SilverFang.

SilverFang was too busy watching those lips move to notice the words that were coming out of the sensual mouth. His nose began to bleed, but SilverFang paid no mind to it. IT WAS THE SEVERUS BLOODY SNAPE STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM! TALKING TO HIM! THIS WAS WHAT HE HAD DAY DREAMED ABOUT SINCE HE HAD LEFT BELIEVING THAT HE WOULD NEVER SEE SEVERUS AGAIN.

"Please excuse him. He's a bit over worked. Come on, SilverFang, lets get you to bed." GoldFeather coxed SilverFang away and Severus turned on his foot and stormed away. His robes billowed behind him as he made his way down to his private chambers in the dungeons. He sat down in his beloved arm chair and with a wave of his hand, a green fire appeared in his fireplace. It gave off only light not heat.

Severus gazed into the fire, his anger abating. Finally, his anger gone, Severus summoned a glass and a bottle of whiskey over to him from his liquior cabinent. He poured himself a glass and downed it all in one gulp and then poured himself another glass. It was a ritual he had. Every weekend and holiday, he would drown himself in liquior and deal with his pain and hangover throughout the week until he could drown himself again. Dumbledore disapproved heavily of this, but he wouldn't do anything to stop it. He couldn't.

"Harry, why did you have to go and die?" Severus whispered into the empty air around him. "I had so much planned for us. After the war, I would tell you how I felt, sweep you off your feet and carry you to the Snape manor. Neither of us would ever have to work again. I have enough money from my inheritance to keep us comfortable for the rest of our lives, providing us with whatever we would ever need." Severus whispered bitterly, tears forming in his eyes. He downed his glassful again, and then threw the glass into the fire and drank straight from the bottle.

"We were going to have six kids. Each one would have your beautiful green eyes and your beautiful face. None of them would have this horid nose like I do. Each one would have not that messy top you had, but they wouldn't have my stringy pathetic excuse for hair. Just something inbetween. Oh Harry. I miss you so much!" Severus moaned before he collapsed into a heap, screaming at the top of his lungs about how much he missed Harry.

* * *

"He was actually talking to me!" SilverFang moaned as GoldFeather stuck tissues up his nose to stop the bleeding. "He was actually looking at me, and talking to me! And I fucked it up!" He moaned miserably. "What did I do? I stood there, staring at him, with my nose bleeding! He must think I'm an idiot!"

"You are an idiot." GoldFeather pointed out. SilverFang gave him a glare that simply said 'Shut-the-fuck-up-asshole'. "Well, you are. I think Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny could testify to that. I dunno about Percy. He's a prick." GoldFeather said drily, his mind elsewhere obviously.

"Go fuck yourself." SilverFang growled angrily. GoldFeather smiled innocently at him.

"Think you could give me some pointers? I know you do every night." SilverFang gaped at him. "You forgot silencing charms three times this week." GoldFeather informed him. SilverFang turned scarlet. "Whitestone said that it turned her on."

"Shut up!" SilverFang moaned miserably. "I just want to curl up and die now." He curled up on his bed just to prove his point. GoldFeather patted him on the back, sympathsizing with him

"It's alright, Harry. Things will work out in the end." GoldFeather told him softly. "Everything works out in the end." At least, I hope so. GoldFeather said silently to himself.

* * *

**_Please Review! _**

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Someone Finds Out

* * *

**

Severus stared at the bottle in his hand. Christmas was too fucking long. He had long ago ran out of alcohol, and the pain had returned nearly double. He finally knew what he had to do in order to escape this pain and be with his Harry. All he had to do was drink the contents of this bottle and he would be with Harry forever and ever and ever. They could be happy together for all of eternity.

He brought the bottle to his lips and threw his head back, downing the contents. He then set the bottle down and sat down in his beloved arm chair near the fire. He patiently waited for the potion to take effect. Don't worry, Harry. I'll be with you soon. Severus whispered softly as he descended into darkness. A smile placed upon his lips.

* * *

SilverFang sat in his rooms, quietly thinking to himself. How had he allowed his chance to talk with Severus pass like that? He just froze up! He never froze up. Not with any of the men back at headquarters. How could he have let that chance slide by?

"Argh!" SilverFang growled angrily, throwing his book on his nightstand across the room, shattering the muggle mirror ontop of his dresser. Suddenly, a pain in his chest caused him to collapse to the floor of his room. Pain siezed throughout his entire body.

* * *

"You have to promise not to tell anyone! If you do, he'll die for sure!" A voice woke him up. SilverFang opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. Poppy and Whitestone were talking heatedly at the foot of his bed and he was obviously in Hospital wing.

"But he died!" Poppy whispered fiercely.

"We faked it! Please don't tell any!" Whitestone continued.

"Haven't you ever heard of patient confidentiality?" Poppy demanded. SilverFang turned his head to look at the hospital wing doors. The person in the bed next to him caused his heart to freeze.

Severus was lying there, appearing to be dead, his breathing shallow and his face gaunt. SilverFang felt tears come to his eyes. Oh, what had happened to his beloved Severus? Severus's eyes opened then and he looked around him and then turned his head. His eyes widened when he saw SilverFang lying there.

No, not SilverFang. Harry Potter was the one he saw. His secret was out. He was dead now. Voldemort would find out he was alive.

Please Review. I wanna know what you guys think.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Severus and Sirius

* * *

**

Harry didn't notice when Poppy and Whitestone left, but he noticed when Severus forced himself to stand up and walk over to him. Severus laid down on the bed next to Harry, and Harry did what he had always wanted to do, he cuddled up to Severus and put his arms around him. Severus surprised him by doing the same. Harry and Severus laid like that, both of them silent.

"Am I dreaming? I can't be dead because I hurt too much." Severus whispered.

"If you're dreaming, then I must be too." Harry whispered back, tears in his eyes. Severus placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips.

"I'm feeling better now than I have in years." Severus informed him. Harry smiled.

"I'm glad, Severus. I'm glad." Harry whispered.

"Harry, I love you so much. When they told me that you had died, I refused to believe it. I searched every where for you, but I couldn't find you. Finally, I gave up. I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have given up." Severus whispered, close to tears. Harry soothed him.

"It's alright Severus. It's alright. What happened to you?" Harry whispered. Sverus gazed at him with eyes filled with such sadness, pain, sarrow, and happiness that it tore Harry's heart out.

"I tried to kill myself." He whispered sadly. "If you were dead, I was going to the after life to find you." Severus explained. Harry felt appaled.

"Severus, I never want you to try and commit suicide again. I love you. I love you more than life itself, but I can't be with you right now. Not until after Voldemort is dead." Harry told him, holding him close. Severus tightened his grip on Harry.

"I don't want you to leave, Harry." Severus whispered softly.

"I'm not leaving, Sev. I'll always be near." He whispered, kissing Severus on the forehead. "But I need you to make a promise to me, alright Sev?" He whispered. Severus scowled at him.

"When did I give you permission to call me 'Sev'?" Severus demanded. Harry chuckled.

"The moment you stole my heart." He replied. Severus tried to scowl but didn't win.

"That was overly romantic, Mr. Potter." Severus growl, slipping back into his bastard self. Harry chuckled again.

"Shut up Severus. I need you to make me a promise." Harry said softly. Severus waited for a moment before he agreed. "Severus, I need you to make me a promise. I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone that you saw me." Harry whispered. Severus stared at him.

"But everyone's-" He began but burst into a coughing fit and Harry quickly redid the breathing charm that was helping Severus breath.

"Shush now Severus." Harry's mind scrambled and then it rested on his only solution. It saddened him to have to do this, but he had to and he knew it. "I need you to go back to sleep." Harry whispered softly. Severus began to relax into the bed, Harry's words had been inforced with magic. "But I need you to remember this, Severus. There's a cottage in this location." Harry whispered the location in Severus's mind, enforcing the words in Severus's mind with magic, making sure that he would never forget, but he wouldn't be able to pull the knowledge of this location until Harry was either a) Dead or b) said "The Hollow Heart is filled."

Severus sunk into the most restful rest that he had had in years. Harry used the occlumency that he had mastered while he was away and shifted through Severus's mind. He discovered his drinking problem and was saddened by it. He used his magic and made it so that Severus could only stand one glass of alcohol a night for one month, and then the next month he could have two, and so on and so forth.

Finally, he altered the memory of Severus finding out that he was alive. This was hard magic and it tired Harry greatly, and it would also bind him to Severus for three years. It was why few people who was powerful enough to perform such magic rarely even did it, but it was something that Harry was willing to do because he was truly worried about Severus's being.

Whitestone walked in just as he was finishing, Poppy walking behind her. Whitestone gasped in horror and ran to Harry's side. Harry finished up and his head fell back against the sheets, gasping greedily for air, his entire body shaking and sweating, and his chest hurt painfully so. Poppy was checking on Severus, finding that he was actually doing better than he had been before.

"Green Eyes, that was a downright foolish thing that you did! You're not even healed yet! Oh no! Poppy, get Severus off of the bed right now! Harry's having another one!" Whitestone cried. Severus was instantly transfered back to his bed while the two girls began to work on him.

* * *

SilverFang now had to walk around with a cane. As it had turned out, he had in fact had, had two heart attacks. One almost killed him and the second one was very minor. But he could no longer walk very well. He had to lean heavily on his cane. McGonagall too had starting using her cane as well, apparently attempting to make SilverFang feel better about having to use a cane now. SilverFang never really paid attention, his attention was elsewhere these days.

Since Valentines day was approaching, many kids had been sending him gifts, love letters and such, from boys and girls alike. He was beginning to get flustered. Finally, one day in their private quarters while GoldFeather and SilverFang played chess and Whitestone quietly read a book, three owls flew into the room and one deposited a basket full of candy and a letter, and the other two dropped love notes. SilverFang threw his hands into the air.

"Why would anyone bother to send me anything? I'm not attractive! I'm not smart! I'm not sexy! I'm these kids' professor! Why would they bother to send me any of these things since it's obvious that it will never lead any where because it's against the rules and law!" SilverFang cried. Whitestone laughed softly.

"Silly Green Eyes, it's not against the rules. The rules state that as long as the student you're involved with is not in any of your classes, then a relationship can take place. You could take any of these students as a lover!" She explained. SilverFang scowled and GoldFeather chuckled.

"And you are attractive, and you are smart, and you are sexy. If you weren't, I don't see how you could have banged so many people back at Master's." GoldFeather pointed out. SilverFang paused and gave him a sexy smiled.

"Why Dragon Tamer, I never knew you looked at me that way. Maybe I could show you a new kind of love-making than the one you're used to with Obsidian?" He asked seductively, batting his eyelashes as GoldFeather. GoldFeather gagged and Whitestone laughed.

"Calm it down, Green Eyes. You have more of a chance with me than you do with him, and you have more of a chance with Dumbledore than you do with me." Whitestone said with a smile. SilverFang gagged and there was a knock on the door. GoldFeather, laughing, got up to answer it.

"That was sick, wrong and twisted in so different ways that I can't even come back with a suitable insult!" SilverFang snapped at her. Suddenly, she grinned like a maniac.

"Why hello, Professor Dumbledore!" She said cheerefully. SilverFang spun around and saw him standing there and had to bite down on his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Let me at the bastard!" A scream erupted from outside of their quarters and SilverFang craned his neck to see GoldFeather wrestling with Sirius, who looked like an enraged veela. "I'm going to kill you! You've taken my daughter away from me! You've taken my mate away from me! Now I'm going to take your life away from you!" Sirius screamed. SilverFang glanced at Dumbledore.

"He found out?" He asked the obvious.

"Yes. He unfortunately discovered where they were and he discovered your little trick. He wasn't pleased. Remus unfortunately informed him that it was your doing." Dumbledore explained cooly, ignoring Black's screams. SilverFang had forgotten about Sirius, but now he knew what he had to do.

"GoldFeather, carry him outside. It's past curfew, yes?" He asked. Dumbledore nodded as GoldFeather siezed Black in a hold that rendered him useless until GoldFeather released him. "Good. Then no students will witness this. Dumbledore, please return to your quarters. We're only going to chat." SilverFang told him sweetly. Dumbledore knew exactly what was going to take place, but he knew that he should stay out of this, but he wanted to make sure that SilverFang wouldn't damage Sirius. GoldFeather was already gone with Sirius.

"Albus, don't worry." Whitestone said with a small smile, standing up from her seat. "SilverFang unfortunately gets involved with situations just like these all the time. He normally puts the spouse and child out of reach of the abusive spouse, but not so far out of reach that they cannot see their loved ones. When the abusive spouse finds that he is the culprit of his missing spouse and child, SilverFang allows the abusive spouse to take his anger out on him. Once the abusive spouse is too tired to continue, he asks them 'See what you have done to me? This is what you have done to those whom you love. You see the injuries that you have placed upon me and you do this to the ones you love. You hate me, yet you do the same thing to the ones you love. To your children, to your husband or wife. I wouldn't be surprised if they hate you.' then he pauses to wait for them to absorb what he has said and then he says, 'But they don't hate you. They love you. They will take you back if you get help and over come your problem, but only after you have over come your problem will they come back, but if you hit them again, or do anything as you have done to me to them again, they will leave, perminantly. It's in your hands now.' and then he leaves them to their own devices for the rest of the night." Whitestone explained. Dumbledore nodded and left. SilverFang had left while Whitestone had spoken.

* * *

**_Please tell me what you think! Review! Review! _**

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Guilt is a Terrible Thing

* * *

**

GoldFeather held Sirius around the waist as he desperately tried to get away so he could attack SilverFang, who was slowly walking down the slope towards them. He stopped about three yards away from Sirius. Sirius gave up after five minutes to give him a death glare that could rival that of Severus's. GoldFeather's grip on him did not grow any more lax than it had been while Sirius had struggled to get away.

"Sirius, I'm going to allow you to take your anger out upon me because I can tell that there's no use in talking to you right now because you're deaf to my words. Just let me assure you now before GoldFeather releases you. I will not fight you unless my life is in danger. GoldFeather, you may return to Whitestone." SilverFang said. GoldFeather released Sirius, who flew across the three yards that seperated him from SilverFang and caught SilverFang around the middle, tackling him to the ground.

SilverFang felt a fist connect with his face, a knee connect with his groin, and an elbow make it's way into his stomach. He caught a glimpse of Sirius's face, and was briefly reminded of Voldemort. It was a look of pure loathing rage, and a loss of all sanity in the eyes. Then a fist connected with his eye, ending his sight in his right eye.

* * *

A first year woke up in Gryffindor tower. He was confused for a minute, wondering what had woken him. He sat up in his bed and his eyes saw the 'Harry Potter' that was scratched into the banister of his bed. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he heard it again. He jumped up and looked out the window, where he was positive the scream of anger had come from. He was met by quite the spectacle.

Down by the lake, Professor Black was beating the snot out of Professor SilverFang, who wasn't offering up any resistance at all! He ran to his dorm mate's beds, waking them all up and running back to the window where they all watched the spectacle. No one could think of in the history of Hogwarts that the students got to witness two of their most favorite Professors fighting.

* * *

A girl in Ravenclaw woke up, hearing a scream of anger. She woke up and saw her dorm mates crowding around the window. She jumped up and looking over the shoulders of her dorm mates, she saw what they were watching and gasped. Professor SilverFang and Professor Black were fighting. She quickly ran and pulled on her robe and slippers before she went running to Professor Sprout to inform her of what was taking place outside.

This could not be allowed! Two professors fighting like school boys! They were supposed to be setting an example for the students! Good examples! Oh, she was going to get them in trouble alright! They were going to learn that fighting, even among adults, was not to be tolerated!

* * *

All the boys in Hufflepuff were crowded around their windows, watching, and the girls were slowly sneaking in so they could watch the scene as well. Several students ran off to inform their head of house of what was taking place. The girls gasped and the boys cheered when Professor Snape came running into the fight and peeled Professor Black off of Professor SilverFang. The entire Slytherin house could be seen around the doors of the castle, watching the spectacle with amused grins and smiles on their faces.

* * *

"How dare you make a spectacle of yourselves in front of the students!" Severus hissed angrily, giving both men a glare that would make flowers wither on sight. SilverFang bit his lip but did what he had to do.

"Petrificus Totalus!" SilverFang whispered and Severus went stiff and Sirius dove and attacked him again. In every tower and on the grounds, kids were in shock, awe, and envy.

* * *

"Albus, you have to put an end to this at one!" Minerva cried angrily. "Look at what happened to Severus when he attempted to stop them!"

"Yes Dumbledore!" Flitwick squeaked.

"Dumbledore, this is not good for SilverFang's heart! He just got over two heart attacks!" Poppy stormed into the office angrily. Whitestone and GoldFeather turned up, both of them smiling.

"Eh, don't worry about Green Eyes. He could kill old black with three moves. I'm just glad the mutt ain't transformed into a dog and attackin' him." GoldFeather said with a grin. Whitestone slapped him on the arm, shushing him effectively.

"Please don't worry about him, Poppy. SilverFang can take care of himself." Whitestone informed her. "And this is quite necessary." She added to the other teachers. "In order of Crystal and Lupin to be happy, Sirius must take his anger out on SilverFang. It's quite hard to explain, but trust us. Go round your students up, force them to bed, and don't worry. Everything shall be resolved in the morning." Whitestone assured them. She then left the office with GoldFeather following her, giving the rest of the staff a small wink before he left the office.

* * *

Sirius knelt panting on the ground, giving SilverFang a tired glare. SilverFang stood up, messed up pretty badly. His clothes were torn and bloody, he sported two black eyes, a nose broken in five different places, a large gash across his forehead that bled freely, a busted lip, and scratches and bruises all over his body. He gave Sirius a pity filled look.

"Look at what you've done to me. See what I look like. If you can do this to me, whom you supposedly hate and wish dead, than how can you do the exact same thing to those you love? Your spouse and daughter. Ask yourself that. They will come back to you if you reform. Once you reform, they will be back with you. Good night, Sirius." SilverFang informed him and left Sirius staring at horror at his hands. Guilt is a terrible thing indeed.

* * *

_**Review!**_

_**TBC**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**In Shock

* * *

**

The next day, there was a teacher's meeting before the students had a chance to wake up. Sirius had sent an owl informing Dumbledore that he would be going away, seeking the help that he needed. The staff also wanted to know what in the hell SilverFang had been thinking. Everyone was gathered in the teacher's lounge, and Whitestone was taking care of SilverFang, who was sporting a horrible looking black eye and broken nose. Minerva walked in and winced when she saw him.

"Did Sirius do that to you?" She asked. SilverFang grinned.

"Nope. I fell down the stairs." He replied. "Gave my poor heart a fright, and Whitestone too. Sorry love, didn't mean to scare you like that." SilverFang said, squeezing Whitestone's ass. She gave him a glare that was identical to Severus's, who was watching this with grim amusement.

"You're only teasing me about the fact that I can never sleep with you." She scolded. GoldFeather wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, because you're with me." He growled. She laughed.

"No, because SilverFang's a fucking fairy." She giggled. SilverFang, who was lying on the couch, gave WhiteFeather the finger.

"Fuck off, you straight whore." He growled. This caused both Whitestone and GoldFeather to laugh. Dumbledore walked into the room, smiling.

"I hope I'm not interupting anything." He said brightly, his twinkling eyes surveying the room.

"No, only the playful banter between a 'fucking fairy' and a 'straight whore'." Severus said drily. Dumbledore smiled.

"Good, then we may proceed." Dumbledore said with a smile. The meeting progressed and no one noticed SilverFang had fallen asleep on the couch until he let out a great loud snort about three fourths of the way through the meeting. Everyone turned to look at him and watched as he turned his back on the rest of the staff, mumbling something. GoldFeather bit back a laugh.

"Oh for merlin's sake! Can't the three of you go without disrupting everyone for attention. They're as bad as Weasleys and Potters!" Severus cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"And Snapes." Minerva added slyly. Whitestone bit her lip and Severus pointed a finger at Minerva.

"You are not allowed to speak." He growled.

"Just because I saved you from spending the night outside on the grass because SilverFang forgot to remove the spell and Black ignored you?" Minerva asked sweetly. There was a soft knock on the door and Sinistra got up to answer it, seeing Crystal Lupin-Black standing there. She looked nervous.

"If Professor SilverFang here?" She whispered. Poppy was standing behind her and gently pushed Crystal into the room. As soon as Crystal walked into the room, SilverFang sat up on the couch and smiled brightly at Crystal.

"Hey, munchkin. Something wrong?" He asked. She gasped.

"Did daddy do that to you like everyone's saying he did?" She cried, pointing at his eye. SilverFang frowned, trying to figure out what she was talking about before he remembered that he had a black eye. He laughed.

"Did he give me this? No. I got this from falling down the stairs this morning. It's what I get for not sleeping at night." SilverFang said good humoredly.

"Kids were saying that daddy beat you up last night and you let him." She whispered. SilverFang frowned.

"But everyone was asleep." He started.

"They woke up and watched the scene from their dorm windows." Flitwick explained. SilverFang laughed.

"It's alright, Crystal. Sirius didn't hurt me. It only looked like it." SilverFang explained. She giggled.

"So that's what you meant when you said that you were going to trick daddy." She giggled. SilverFang nodded.

"So, go to breakfast with your friends." He said cheerefully. She nodded and left.

"You have to come up today to hospital wing, mister. We have to take another peek at that heart of yours. A young man like you shouldn't have such a weak heart." She explained and left.

"Well, this staff meeting is over. Everyone can go back to what they were doing." Dumbledore said. Everyone began to leave, leaving only SilverFang and Severus left in the staff room.

"Sorry for leaving you like that last night." SilverFang apologized to Severus.

"What's wrong with your heart?" Severus asked. SilverFang looked away.

"Oh, I've had a couple of heart attacks recently, that's all. No big deal." He replied.

"Sure." Severus replied.

"Hey, Severus, can you watch my classes for me today?" SilverFang asked. Severus looked at him in surprise. "I'm going to be stuck with Poppy all day." He explained. Severus nodded and SilverFang got up to leave, but paused by Severus. "Thanks." He said, and kissed Severus on the cheek and bolted out of the room, leaving Severus in there, stunned.

* * *

_**Review!**_

_**TBC**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hiding

* * *

**

SilverFang sat in the stands of the quidditch field. The final quidditch match was about to take place. Hermione and Ron were sitting next to him. He had been wanting to talk with the two of them since he had arrived at Hogwarts, but he had wanted to talk with the both of them privately. That had been really hard and almost impossible with his hectic schedule, their hectic schedule, and they were normally apart when Ron had to go do things for work and the order. This was the first that he had seen them alone in a long time.

"You're Hermione Granger right?" SilverFang asked. Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"I was. My name's Hermione Weasley now." She said with a smile.

"Harry told me about you. He said that you were the smartest person he had ever met. Said that you saved him from flunking Hogwarts every year. He felt bad about dropping out, but he was right, it was necessary." SilverFang said.

"You know Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Harry was under my master's tutilege until he was killed." SilverFang lied.

"And look where dropping out got him! He should have stayed." Ron huffed. SilverFang turned his gaze on Ron.

"Harry did what he thought was right. I thought he did what was right. He didn't die on purpose, Ron." He said softly, frowning.

"Don't mind him," Hermione said with a frown at her husband "He hides his emotions with anger." Hermione told him with a smile. "You become accustomed to it after a while."

"Harry did say he was far too tempermental. Said that the red hair must have had something to do with it." SilverFang said with a smile. Hermione giggled and Ron fought to hide his smile, but lost.

"How long did you know Harry?" Ron asked softly.

"I knew him for a little over half a year. I was with him when the death eaters came. He sent me away to save me. He ended up dying." SilverFang said sadly. "Pissed me off. Never really forgave him for it. Though, he was right about one thing." SilverFang said with a grin at Ron and Hermione.

"What?" They both asked.

"Severus Snape is hot." He said with a wink before the game began.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, and SilverFang were walking back towards the gread hall, talking about how great the quidditch match was when SilverFang looked ahead and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh oh." He said softly. "I am in so much trouble." He said softly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"SILVERFANG! HOW DARE YOU MISS TRAINING! AND FOR WHAT? A SILLY QUIDDITCH MATCH! OH! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE BUSTER! REMEMBER YOUR LAST PUNISHMENT? IT'LL BE NOTHING COMPARED TO THIS ONE!" SilverFang winced as Whitestone's voice reached their ears.

"That." SilverFang replied. He quickly looked around for an escape route from the rapidly approaching Whitestone. "Where's Voldemort when you need him?" He asked softly. He then spotted Hagrid's hut. "I'll see you two later!" He cried and ran as fast as he could to Hagrid's hut. Once their, he doubled around, making sure Whitestone didn't see him and quickly made his way to the Whomping Willow. He pressed the knot and ran as fast as he could to the shrieking shack. There he holed up in the bedroom where he had learned his godfather's true story.

"I'm telling you Whitestone, he's not here!" GoldFeather's voice drifted up. SilverFang went rigid with fear.

"He better be or else his punishment is going to triple!" Whitestone snarled. "We were supposed to start on illusion tactics today!" SilverFang's eyes darted around and he spotted the bed. He dove under it and prayed to whatever diety to please keep him safe from Whitestone's wrath.

"Like he would hide here, Whitestone! Harry's not that stupid!" GoldFeather whined as they walked into the room. SilverFang's breath hitched, and he held it, afraid that they might hear him.

"Yeah, that's what you said that time when you said he wouldn't be stupid enough to hide in my closet." Whitestone snorted in disgust. "You check under the bed and I'll look in the closet." Whitestone said.

"Yes dear." GoldFeather said. WhiteFeather walked across the room and GoldFeather looked under the bed. His eyes widened when he saw SilverFang, who pressed his finger's to his lips and pleaded with his silently with his eyes not to tell Whitestone.

"He's not in the closet. Is he under the bed?" Whitestone asked. GoldFeather calmly got to his feet.

"No, he's not under the bed. I told you he wouldn't be stupid enough to hide here. He's probably somewhere in the forbidden forest." GoldFeather said.

"Alright, we'll go look there." Whitestone sighed and they walked out of the room. SilverFang didn't dare to move, but he began to breath very silently. He was just positive that Whitestone was going to walk back in and drag him out from beneath the bed. He didn't know how long he stayed there, but it felt like an eternity when he heard it. Two pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs. He tensed.

The door to the room squeaked open and a very hesitant voice spoke. "SilverFang, GoldFeather asked us to come and get you from underneath the bed." It was Hermione.

"Please tell us you're not really underneath the bed." Ron's voice.

"Is Whitestone dead?" SilverFang asked.

"No." They both replied.

"Then I ain't comin' out." He declared. There was a pause of silence before they both walked over to the bed, and getting on their stomachs, the looked underneath of the bed.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're really underneath of the bed. Now I've seen everything." Ron declared, shaking his head.

"Come on SilverFang, Whitestone seems like a perfectly nice person. I'm sure she wouldn't really hurt you." Hermione said soothingly.

"No way. You ain't seen her mad. I've got a scar from the top of my right ear that goes all the way down past my left butt cheek that she gave me when I slept in and was late from sparring practice. I ain't comin' out." SilverFang told them. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then back at SilverFang.

"I don't know, SilverFang. I mean, it seems kind of small." Ron tried.

"And dusty. And you'll need food and water sooner or later." Hermione tried.

"And what'll you do when you gotta go to the bathroom?" Ron asked.

"Fine, I'll come out tomorrow morning. She only smacked me upside the head last time I dodged her for twenty four hours, maybe she'll just yell at me because of my heart." SilverFang said. He heard footsteps on the stairs and tensed up. Hermione and Ron stood up and quickly sat on the bed, dusting off their robes as the did so.

"Oh! I didn't know if anyone else was in here." Whitestone's voice filled the room. SilverFang held his breath.

"GoldFeather asked us to come here and see if SilverFang was here a while ago. I guess we got caught up in reminiscing about the good old days when Harry was still here." Hermione said sadly.

"Yeah, this is where we all met Sirius for the first time. He broke my leg and I was lying right there and he was hiding behind that door there." Ron said, sounding as if he was remembering a fond memory.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your remembering, but is SilverFang here? I'm starting to get worried about him. The last time it took me this long to find him, he was lying unconscious by his shower where he had slipped and knocked himself out for who knows how long." Whitestone said. Ron and Hermione assured her that SilverFang was alright and that he wasn't there before they convinced her to leave and go relax in her rooms because they were sure that SilverFang was just fine. Once they were positive that she was fine, they were back on their stomachs and gazing at SilverFang who was still hiding underneath of the bed.

"Mate, she looks worried to me." Ron said. SilverFang snorted.

"It's all an act. Trust me. That time in the shower, she conveniently forgets to tell people that she's the one who knocked me out and she left me there for six hours, which was when our hand on hand combat practice was supposed to take place, when she finally came back to 'find' me. She claimed that she didn't mean to hit me on the head so hard." SilverFang told them, his voice filled with disgust. "I ain't coming out till morning. If I come out before GoldFeather has a chance to screw her, then I'm screwed." SilverFang said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked him.

"About her being in a better mood after she's been laid? Positive." SilverFang snorted.

"I guess we're just going to have to stay around and keep him company." Ron sighed. Hermione nodded.

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Hermione asked.

"No. My entire family's dead." He replied.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She cried, embarrassed.

"Whitestone has one brother who's alive, and GoldFeather has five brothers and one sister." SilverFang told them. Ron smiled.

"Sounds like my family, except that one of my brothers was disowned and another one was killed by dragons in Romania." Ron said sadly. SilverFang knew about the fabricated lie for Charlie. Marlene's family believed that she had committed suicide not long after she joined Voldemort's ranks.

"Do you like to read?" Hermione asked. SilverFang smiled.

"I don't really have the time to. I never really have. So, I don't know." SilverFang told her with a shrug.

"Does Whitestone and GoldFeather like to read?" Ron asked.

"GoldFeather likes to read books on dragons and Whitestone enjoys reading these teen books. So yeah, I guess they enjoy reading." SilverFang replied.

"If you don't have the time to read, then how come they do?" Hermione asked.

"I spend more time taking care of my weapons and grading papers. Whitestone doesn't grade papers and GoldFeather believes that it's a crime against all that is pure and good to assign homework." SilverFang explained.

"Here! Here!" Ron cried with enthusiasm. Hermione elbowed him.

"So what do you do for fun?" She asked. SilverFang grinned.

"Meditate, have sex, sleep." He replied. She blushed.

"Oh, you get all the ladies back home?" Ron asked with a wink.

"No, I get all the guys." SilverFang replied with an amused look. Ron blushed.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Do you have a special someone?" Hermione asked. It was SilverFang's turn to blush.

"No. Yes. I mean-" SilverFang was flustered. Hermione caught on though.

"Oh!" She gasped. "You've got a crush on someone." She said with a smile. "Do tell." She said, making herself comfortable.

"When did you have the baby?" SilverFang asked, just now noticing that she was no longer pregnant.

"A few months ago. I only had one and his name is Harry. Don't change the subject." She admonished him. SilverFang winced. How come changing the subject never worked?

"I've got a crush on him, he's in love with someone else. There, happy?" SilverFang moped. Hermione studied him and then smiled.

"Severus Snape is the one you're crushing on." She said triumphantly. SilverFang gaped at her and so did Ron.

"How the hell did you come up with that conclusion? For all you know he could be crushing on Dumbledore for crying out loud!" Ron cried. SilverFang shivered in disgust.

"Remember earlier when he told us that Harry was right about Severus being hot? And remember how nervous he was around him for the longest time? And we all know that Severus has a crush on Harry, but Harry's dead, so Severus normally spends his time in his dungeons at night, drowning himself in liquor?" Hermione asked. Ron stared at her.

"Your brain in incredibly scary. Was she right mate?" Ron asked, turning to look at SilverFang.

"She should be locked up somewhere for being too fucking smart." He growled. Hermione laughed abd Ron smiled.

"That's my girl." Ron said, leaning over to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek. SilverFang stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Icky! Straight people kissing!" He gagged, causing them both to laugh.

"Shut up you flipping fairy!" Ron growled. SilverFang stuck his tongue out at him.

"Make me, you straight weener." He growled. Ron paled.

"That didn't sound right, mate."

"I know." SilverFang replied. "I've been stuck under a bed for merlin knows how long." SilverFang told him. Hermione looked at a watch on her wrist.

"Well, from the time that the quidditch match was over to now, I'd have to say fifteen hours." She said. "Wow, we've been talking for a while. Sunrise is in three hours and breakfast begins in five." Hermione said with raised eyebrows.

"So tell me about your kids." SilverFang asked with a grin. "Harry told me that you two would end up a couple or else he wasn't a Potter."

* * *

SilverFang, Hermione, and Ron snuck to breakfast almost half an hour after breakfast had begun. When Dumbledore saw them, his eyes began to twinkle full force as they sat down. About half an hour later, GoldFeather and Whitestone walked in and stopped in their tracks when they saw SilverFang, who was quietly eating his breakfast.

"You are in so much trouble mister!" Whitestone began. SilverFang went into Back Up Plan #1.

"Whitestone, I was hiding because if you give me the usual thrashing, I doubt that my poor old heart will be able to take it." SilverFang explained, his tone filled with pleading. Whitestone stopped in her tracks and her eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, SilverFang. I forgot about your heart. Alright, I'll let you slide this time, but next time, I'll come up with a punishment that won't hurt that heart of yours." Whitestone promised him. When Whitestone wasn't looking, GoldFeather gave him the thumbs up and mouthed the words THAT-WAS-FUCKING-BRILLIANT!

Down the table, Hermione and Ron were snickering with laughter.

* * *

_**Review please!**_

_**TBC**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**Too Late

* * *

**

The exams were over and everyone was relaxing. SilverFang had already graded everyone's test. He had a written portion and a practical portion. He was proud that every single one of his students had passed. He enjoyed teaching, he enjoyed his students. He was even considering teaching after Voldemort was dead. It was a rather tempting thought, and he was really considering it. He had already made an agreement with the fighting master, that after Voldemort was dead, he would be going back to having a normal life.

There was a knock on his door which caused him to look up from his book. His door opened hesitantly and Crystal walked in, carrying a chessboard in her hands.

"I believe you demanded a rematch yesterday?" She said with a smile. SilverFang laughed.

"Of course I did." He said. He cast the usual wards around the room and removed his glamours. Crystal quickly set the board in the appropriate place and set up, giving herself white and Harry black. He walked over and sat down, and gave Crystal puppy eyes.

"Take pity on an old man?" He asked her, even fluttering his eyelashes as her.

"You are such a poof." She said drily, moving a pawn two spaces forward.

"You have seriously got to quit talking to GoldFeather." He complained. "Besides, when you call me a poof, you're really insulting your dad and papa." He informed her.

"I'm preparing for my teenage years." She informed him with a smirk, watching as he moved his knight out.

"Damn, you're going to be a pain in the arse then." He stated rather drily. "You're already a pain in the arse."

"Thank you uncle Harry." She said with a smile.

"Your welcome neice Crystal." He replied with a smile. She then looked up, frowning.

"You know, I'm older than you are." She informed him. He blinked in surprise at her.

"You are?" He asked, cocking his head curiously at her. She giggled.

"You look like a dog when you do that." She said. Then she got serious again. "Yes, papa told me about it. He said that I was born almost nine months before you were born. He said that I was kidnapped from home by death eaters and everyone was positive that I was dead, but a death eater home was raided a while back and apparently I had been placed under a spell that was supposed to freeze me in time, but I guess it wasn't as stronge as it was intended to be because as the years went on, I began to age slowly. When I was found, I looked like I was five or six, and then I was given back to papa." She explained. Harry blinked and whistled.

"Damn, that must have been scary for you when you woke up." He said, moving his rook forward to capture her queen. She scowled at his move.

"Not really. According to papa, I still had the mentality of a baby, so he gave me an intelligence increase potion that boosted my brain up to the age of five or six." She explained. Harry smiled.

"Lupin must have been over joyed with having you back home." He said softly. She nodded, looking sad with a smile on her face.

"Every night he would hold me while I slept, crying. He didn't want me to disappear like I did last time. He finally got over it after three months, but even then he would hold me. He didn't stop doing that until my seventh month home." She explained. Harry grinned and then did the math in his head.

"So you're about" He paused. "So you're twenty two?" He asked. She nodded.

"If you want to go with the amount of years since I was born, but if you want to go with my physical and mental age, I'm eleven." She said with a smile. He nodded and ruffled her hair.

"Well, I guess you're an old lady like me." He said.

"Wow, uncle Harry. I didn't know you were an old lady." Crystal quipped. Harry winced.

"You've definately spent too much time with GoldFeather." He informed her. There was a sudden loud 'pop', which caused both of them to jump and they turned to see Dobby standing there.

"Mister Harry Potter, sir! Dumbledore sent me! He said Voldemort is here! Go to Great Hall, Mr. Harry Potter sir! And take Ms. Crystal too! All students are being portkeyed away!" Dobby informed him. Harry and Crystal stood up and Dobby disappeared. Harry replaced his glamours and once again became SilverFang.

As they quickly went through the halls, SilverFang quickly went to his quiet place where he became cold, emotionless. He also liked to call it his liar's place. If he went there even if he was under Veritism (Sorry, don't know if that's spelled correctly), he could lie easily. Crystal followed him quickly. When they arrived in the Great Hall, all of the students were surrounding their head of house, and prefects. Crystal quickly ran over to one of the prefects and SilverFang strode up to Whitestone and GoldFeather.

"You aren't allowed to die!" Crystal's voice caused him to turned around. "You still have to finish our chess game!" Crystal yelled to him. This brought him out of his liar's place, and he grinned.

"Alright, Crystal. I'll stay alive so we can finish our game." He called back to her. He then turned back around and it took him a moment before he returned to his liar's place.

"Are you ready Green Eyes?" Whitestone asked him softly. He nodded.

"Of course, Obsidian." SilverFang replied.

"You two are aware that we're going to have to lower our glamours for the fight, right?" GoldFeather asked softly.

"Yes," They both replied.

"Hopefully it won't distract the others." Whitestone said softly.

"Perhaps we should lower them now in order to help minimize the blow?" SilverFang asked softly.

"It would be for the best." They both agreed. Suddenly, all the students in the room disappeared except for eight, one of them being Crystal.

"Voldemort has entered the barriers." Dumbledore announced.

"Crystal!" SilverFang yelled. Crystal ran to him and hugged him around the waist.

"You're not fighting without me!" She said stubbornly.

"We've got to send her-" GoldFeather began.

"Too late." SilverFang whispered. "Go to Poppy. Help her heal anyone who's wounded. It's the best way for you to fight, and you can also help Poppy stay alive." Crystal nodded and took off running. The other students were bound and tied up.

"Voldemort's followers?" SilverFang asked Severus. He nodded. "He gets to everyone." SilverFang said, shaking his head. All the staff members surrounded Dumbledore, along with the order members, excluding Sirius.

"Albus, where are they?" Minerva asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I don't know." He replied. SilverFang winced.

"Damn." He said softly and pulled the Marauder's map from his pocket.

"What is that?" Tonks asked. Lupin, Severus, Ron, and Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"The Marauder's map." SilverFang replied. "I solomnly swear that I am up to no good." He said softly. The map bloomed over the parchment, showing the school and the location of everyone on school grounds.

"That was Harry's!" Lupin said.

"Still is." GoldFeather's voice said. SilverFang looked up to see the smiling face of Charlie Weasley standing there. "Go on mate, drop the glamours. And you too, Marlene. We're fucked anyways."

"Oh pooh! You're such a spoil sport." Whitestone said, dropping her glamours. Dumbledore's eyes and Severus's widened in shock.

"Marlene!" Severus whispered quietly.

"Marlene Snape, we thought you were dead!" Albus whispered. Marlene shrugged.

"Faked deaths are so much fun, aren't they Harry?" She asked. Everyone turned to look at him and saw Harry Potter standing there, not SilverFang.

"Yeah, but a bloody nuisance." He replied, studying the map.

**

* * *

**

_**Please Review!**_

_**TBC**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Fight (Part 1)

* * *

**

Everyone stared at Harry. He was too busy studying the Marauder's map to take in their reactions. Death Eaters were surrounding the school, and it looked about to be the entire Death Eater army. They were seriously out numbered. Charlie, Marlene, and him could take on about five people at a time, but he wasn't sure about everyone else. Those three could only take out so many people in such a certain amount of time.

"Harry, is that you?" This caused Harry to look up to see Mrs. Weasley staring at him. It was her who spoke. Harry frowned.

"You should be talking to Charlie, not me. I'm going to be dying for real before this battle is over, so don't get used to seeing me breathing. Lets see, Voldemort's being covered by the top five death eaters and Percy Weasley. Charlie, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kill your brother." Harry said, looking up. Charlie nodded.

"Unfortunate, but necessary. Besides, didn't we tell him that if we saw him again, we'd cut of his balls and feed them to him?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"That was my threat I believe. A down right pig, Percy is." Marlene sniffed. "Trying to rape me." She sounded so stuck up for a moment there that Harry rolled up the map and thumped her across the head multiple times.

"Eyes on the prize, bitch!" Harry growled.

"Hey! Leave my little sister alone!" Severus growled. Harry, Charlie, and Marlene stared at him for a minute, before shaking their heads and going back to studying. Everyone was still staring at them.

"Alright, Marlene, you take about half of everyone here to cover this side of the castle and Charlie, you take one fourth of everyone here to cover this side of the castle. Every one left will cover the inside of the castle." Harry said, pointing everything out. Harry took the map and slapped it into Molly Weasley's chest. "You use this map to keep everyone posted on what the death eaters are doing. I have something else I need to do." He then disappeared into thin air.

"Charlie Weasley, you are in so much trouble!" Mrs. Weasley had finally snapped out of it. "You are so grounded! Come back here! Don't you run away from me!" Molly chased after her son, who was trying to run out of the room, herding about one fourth of the people room out so he could escape his mother's wrath.

"Marlene, we will discuss this after the fight is over. But mom's not going to be pleased." Severus warned his younger sister with a happy tone about her being punished. She scowled at him.

"Shut up, Severus! I'm going to tell mum you're a death eater!" She retaliated.

"She already knows I'm spying, little sister." Severus informed her before leaving. She stamped her foot angrily and then herded about half of the people out of the room. The remainding people went to go protect the castle. This was one shocking day.

* * *

Harry went to Moaning Mertle's bathroom. He knew that this was where Voldemort was heading. He sat in the sink, waiting. Moaning Mertle didn't disturb him. She was off with the rest of the ghosts of the castle to protect Hogwarts from Voldemort. Inwardly, Harry was laughing at himself. On his way up here, instead of coming up with different ways to kill Voldemort, he was thanking merlin that Voldemort attacked after finals so all of his months of hard work to make up the finals wasn't wasted. 

He saw a shadow cross in front of the door and then saw the death eater. He whispered "Avada Kedavra" and the death eater fell to the floor dead. He waited and finally, someone jumped out and stared in shock. "Avada Kedavra." Harry whispered again, killing another death eater. Hell, this was easy. He liked this. It was like target practice. The target jumped out at you and stayed nice and still for you so you can destroy it.

Two death eaters jumped in front of the door, both of them Harry recognized. Percy Weasley and Lucius Malfoy. It wasn't commonly known, but Percy was Lucius's lover. Harry, Charlie, and Marlene had found out after a few hours of legimens on Percy. All three had vomited from the sight of Lucius's dick and even more so when they accidentally saw Voldemort's.

"Harry Potter!" Lucius yelled in surprise. Harry killed both of them and waited. One more death eater and Voldemort left to kill. The element of surprise on them was no longer available. His target practice was over now.

"Come on out now, you two. I know you're there. I know that Voldemort had five body guards, and the last one happened to be Peter Pettigrew. I won't kill you. I actually wanted to speak with the two of you. It's always nice to trade pleasantries with one's enemy before death." A soft, hissing chuckle came from the doorway and Peter walked through first, shielding his master, Lord Voldemort.

"Mr. Potter. It's been such a long time since I last saw you. I believe it was after the god mutt died?" Voldemort asked. Harry cocked his head at Voldemort in amusement.

"You've been talking to Severus. He and Sirius never did get along. Tom, I wanted to know, why did you pick me over the Longbottoms? I mean, I would think you would have thought them to be far easier to kill than my parents. I always thought that you went after the easy kill." Harry said in a bored tone. Voldemort laughed again in that weird hissing sound.

"Mr. Potter, did it never occur to you that perhaps I did go after the easier kill? Your parents were so much weaker than the Longbottoms. The only reason why they lived as long as they did was because I granted it. They made me pity them because they were so weak." Voldemort explained. "Now tell me Mr. Potter, how did you force everyone to believe that you were dead? I was positive that you were dead because that fool Dumbledore even believed that you were dead and I was sure that had it been a ploy to make me believe that you were dead, that Dumbledore would have been in on it." Voldemort hissed. Harry chuckled.

"That's why Dumbledore couldn't know. Because if he knew, then you would in turn know. You know, I always did wonder how you did it. How was it that when we were at the ministry, how was it that you managed to be in two places at the same time?" Harry asked softly. Pettegrew was confused, looking around wildly.

"Oh, so you figured out my little secret?" Voldemort asked. Harry smiled.

"Yes, I did, and so did the master of fighting. We're the only two who know of your horrible secret, and the one before that." Harry whispered softly.

"What's going on, Master? What are you and he talking about?" Peter asked frightened.

"It's simple Peter. The only person who Voldemort ever feared was himself, Albus Dumbledore. For years, I wondered about it. You see, Albus couldn't be evil. He was too good to be evil, so when he tried to suppress his evil, he in turn accidentally created an alternate personality, Grindewald. When Dumbledore defeated him, his suppressed evil once again mutated, becoming Voldemort. You see, Albus killed the real Tom Riddle, and assumed his identity. I always did wonder how Voldemort knew so much about us when it was obvious that we didn't have a spy in our midst, but our very own leader was our very own enemy's spy." Harry explained calmly. Peter's eyes widened in shock. Voldemort chuckled.

"Very good Harry." Voldemort said, a very familiar Albus Dumbledore twinkle in his snakey eye. "Very good."

"Peter, I'm calling in my debt. Attack Voldemort." Harry said coldly. Peter surprisingly snapped right to it and attacked his master, who turned into a snake with a loud pop and slithered through the drain pipe and down into the chamber of secrets.

"Damn." Harry stated in a matter of fact voice. Right then, Severus ran in, looking winded.

"Are you alright Harry? Where's Voldemort? Pettigrew!" Severus yelled, angry. Peter flinched and held his hands out in front of him as if to protect himself from Severus's wrath.

"Don't even bother with him Severus. I'm calling in my debt. He has to help us kill Voldemort." Harry said coldly. "Who it turns out is an animigus, and just turned into a snake and slithered down into the chamber of secrets. And to answer your first and final question, yes, I am alright." Harry walked over to Severus and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You know, James would have had a heart attack right about now." Peter stated in a sickened tone. Harry smiled at Peter.

"It's a good thing that he's dead then, isn't it?" He demanded. Then is parsetongue he told the chamber door to open and once it was open, he shoved Peter down the tube and then he followed. He knew Severus would follow as well.

* * *

**_  
Please Review! Tell me what you think! _**

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Fight (Part 2)

* * *

**

Marlene watched with amusement as Harry dropped his glamours. She glanced at the group of people that Harry was quite pointedly ignoring. He hated making a scene in front of a large amount of people. He was uneasy around large groups of people.

She watched as Dumbledore paled and quickly left. She frowned, but ignored it. She turned her gaze upon Severus, who was staring at Harry as if he were merely a dream that was about to disappear any second now. She saw the tears form in his eyes and fall down his cheeks. She smiled at her brother's reaction. Harry would be well taken care of.

She watched as Mrs. Weasley chased Charlie out of the room and soon departed with her own group of people. She went out to the point that Harry had indicated for her to protect with her group of people. She waved her hand as the death eaters saw them exit, and a wizard's staff materialized in her hand, and she smiled. It was time to go bowling.

She expertly twirled her staff and very firmly braced herself and shot a wave of magic towards the death eaters, quite effectively beheading three of them. She grinned wickedly.

"Where do I get one of those?" She heard a voice ask her, next to her. She turned to see Minerva standing there. She grinned.

"Show you after the fight." She said with a wink. Minerva smiled.

"Albus'll flip." She replied. She and Marlene partnered up, watching the other's back.

"Are you two married?" She asked. Minerva laughed.

"No, but we were. He's married to Poppy." She replied. Marlene laughed.

"Can't say that I saw that coming, and normally I know about most things before they happen. out!" Marlene cried and Minerva barely dodged a curse that caused the bush that they were next to burst into flames.

"Thanks." Minerva replied. She effectively killed the death eater that had launched the curse their way.

"Ahh, hello ladies. Having fun?" A familiar voice asked. They turned to see Lupin standing there, looking a little worse for wear. Minerva gasped.

"Tonight's the full moon!" Minerva gasped. Lupin nodded.

"Yeah, but I can't let you fight alone, and I've taken the potion. Severus sent me a week supply earlier this week." Lupin explained. Marlene suddenly felt apprehensive.

"Did anyone go with Harry?" She asked suddenly, taking out five death eaters without even looking at them. Both of them shook their head.

"No, we thought that it was okay for him to go on his own. Damn, Sirius is going to freak when he finds out that SilverFang was Harry in disguise. He's going to feel so guilty." Lupin shook his head and was hit by a dancing jig, causing his to tap dance quite frantically. Minerva said the counter curse and Lupin gave her a thnakful smile.

"I gotta go." Marlene said, surveying the fight. Everyone was doing well and holding their own. So far, they were winning.

"Where are you going?" They both asked quickly, blocking spells directed at them.

"I have to find Harry. He went directly after Voldemort." Marlene explained and took off.

* * *

**_  
Review please! I'll explain Peter later! I promise! _**

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Fight (Part 3)

* * *

**

At the bottom of the tunnel, Harry looked around. Severus landed with an "oomph" and stood up, dignified. He thoughtfully cast a "Lumos" and looked around, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Harry spotted Peter, who was staring at Harry.

"So it really is you Harry." Peter whispered. Harry fixed his gaze upon Peter. He looked the same as ever. Harry nodded sharply. Severus stepped up behind Harry and glared down at Peter.

"Why in the devil are you helping us?" Severus demanded. Peter looked nervous, glanced around, and only after he was sure that no one was listening, he let out a soft cough.

"I'm not Peter." He explained. At this, both men sucked in air as surprise shocked them into inhaling rather sharply. "It's me, Bill Weasley. We killed Peter after we caught him and I took his place as a deep spy in Voldemort's ranks. Before we killed him, I took in all of his memories so I could be more convincing." The fake Peter Pettigrew explained. Harry stared at him for a minute. Bill fixed his gaze on Harry. "Sorry mate, about Peter betraying your parents the day he did. No one deserves to be betrayed like that. And I seriously didn't know about Dumbledore being Voldemort, but you do know that we have to kill him now. If he's become two dark wizards in his life, both to be mentioned for the rest of history, than we need to kill him." Bill informed him. Harry gave him a steady look and returned to his quiet place, where his expression and his eyes went very cold.

"You do what you have to and I'll do what I have to." Harry replied. He then turned and began to walk away. Severus and Bill turned to look at each other and then Severus snorted.

"Drop the glamours." He growled and then began to walk away. Bill adopted a goofy grin and did as Severus had commanded him to.

"Coming honey pot." He called out mockingly and followed Severus, who was following Harry. When they arrived at the Basilisk's body, Severus's eyes widened and Bill let out a long, low whistle, obviously impressed.

"That there's a big snake." Bill said to no one inparticular.

"I killed it in my second year. I got lucky. I was foolish back then." Harry said coldly, and then looked around the chamber and then he frowned. "Damn. I'm going to have to transform." Harry said softly.

"What?" Bill asked. Severus just turned and gave Harry a raised eyebrow.

"I have to turn into my animigus form. Not many poeple know that when you change into an animigus, you can track another animigus, considering their form. I've tracked a snake before. I can do it again, even if this place is filled with water." Harry said, and with that, he transformed into a giant leopard.

He began to sniff all around him and began to head down one of the tunnels. The other two followed him until they came to an open door. Harry changed back, and studied the door carefully.

"He transformed back before he went down." He informed the other two and began to walk down. He was careful, watching for traps of any kind. They were almost all the way downstairs when a ghost appeared in front of them.

"Ahh, more visitors." The ghost said, raised eyebrows. Harry glared at him, Bill blinked in surprise at the ghost, and Severus's gaze was too intent upon Harry's butt to take in the fact that an unusual ghost that no one had seen in centuries was standing in front of him. The ghost noticed this, and with an amused smirk, he turned back to Harry. "I had no idea that two of my descendants would be visiting my lab today." The ghost commented. Harry came out of his quiet place and smiled up at the ghost.

"You must be Salazaar Slytherin. I read a book about how you and the founders used to haunt the school but your ghosts disappeared after a time." Harry told the ghost. Salazaar smiled.

"Yes, it was Godric's idea. He said that it would be best if we left everyone to their own devices without us looking over their shoulders to make sure it met our approval. We'll peek in every now and again to make sure that no one's destroying all of our hard work. So far, we've been pleased with the results, but you young man, you are a disappointment. We had so much hope in you and you ran away for some silly idea about how you couldn't abtain the training you needed here. You disappointed all four of us, Harry. Now, I suggest you continue downstairs and go take care of that other crazy descendant of mine before we have to. I'd prefer it if you didn't kill him, just knock him about a little and do that nifty binding spell and memory charm you learned with that mudblood girl." He said and disappeared. Harry scowled.

"Hermione is not a mudblood!" He yelled, and after pouting, he turned around and caught Severus staring at his arse. He grinned as Severus's attention quickly snapped up to his face. "Watch it Sev." He warned before with a chuckle, he continued down the stairs. Bill watched them go with amusement. He never knew that Harry and Severus had had a thing.

* * *

Marlene searched the school, but couldn't find a trace of Harry. She was storming down the hall that led to the Gryffindor tower when a strange ghost appeared in front of her. When they had first some here, she had met all of the ghosts so she could use them as a way of bettering her information and history of some of the students, for who better to ask than a ghost who talked with the students and watched them as they moved about during the day? 

"Who are you?" She asked, on the alert. The ghost chuckled.

"My name is Helga Hufflepuff. My friend, Salazaar just informed me that Harry Potter, Severus Snape, and Bill Weasley are all currently down in that dratted chamber that he created when we first built this school. I suggest that you quickly go down there. Voldemort is with them. The entrance is still open and is located in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Could you please tell Harry that he should come visit me in my garden some time? I'm quite sure that if he looks hard enough on his map, he'll be able to find where my tower is located." Rowena said and then sunk into the floor before Marlene could have a chance to ask her how she had known that she was looking for Harry. She brushed that aside and quickly went to Moaning Myrtles bathroom to go help Harry.

* * *

Charlie was huffing and puffing. He had realized that Harry was going to go after Voldemort on his own just a couple of minutes ago. The death eaters were almost all gone. A pain in the ass to kill, but they were still dropping like flies. He was sure that it would be okay if he went to go help Harry. As long as that snakey bastard died, everything was going to be alright. 

He entered the Great Hall when a ghost appeared in front of him. He blinked in surprise at her. He didn't remember ever seeing her when he was a student. Maybe she was a new arrival or something.

"You! The Weasley that I've been searching for. Go directly to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, go through the passage down into the chamber of secrets, take the third tunnel on the left, and keep going down until you come to a door. Go  
through the door, down the stairwell and through the wooden door and into the labratory in there. That's where you'll find Harry battling Voldemort. And tell him to visit me in my tower. I don't like to be disturbed from my studies." The  
ghost informed him and began to walk away. Charlie blinked for a moment in surprise.

"Hey, who are you?" He asked. She looked back at him sharply, briefly reminding him of Harry when he got pissed off.

"Rowena Ravenclaw of course! The kids these days. Not a brain in any of their skulls." She muttered and disappeared. Charlie stared after her before snapping out of it and took off for the designated girl's bathroom. He could handle shock later. Right now, he had to get to that bloody girl's bathroom.

* * *

**_  
Review! Tell me what you think! _**

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Fight (part 4) & Bad News

* * *

**

Harry, Severus, and Bill all entered the lab hesitantly, all on the ready for Voldemort to attack. They were surprised to find Dumbledore sitting there, looking awfully confused. He looked at them and smiled.

"Severus, my dear boy! Bill, so good to see you again. And Harry? Oh dear, does this mean that we're all dead? So tell me, did we win the war or did we fall to Tom?" Dumbledore asked. Harry let down his guard, knowing that Dumbledore was in fact telling the truth and had no idea as to what was going on.

"No Albus, I merely faked my death. Albus, I need you to sit still while I perform a spell on you." Harry said. Right then, Bill launched an "Avada Kedavra", which Harry used a cauldron from one side of the room to block, and it reflected into the wall. Harry cast a silencing spell and summoned Bill's wand to him before turning back to Dumbledore, who was now no longer Dumbledore, but Voldemort, who was hissing with laughter.

"Stupid boy." He hissed and threw "Imperio" at him, which Harry promptly dodged. Voldemort looked over at Severus and actually smiled before turning back on Harry. "And it would appear two on one Potter. My most loyal death eater is here."

Severus chose that moment to show his true colors. "Crucio!" He screamed, but Voldemort blocked it with his wand.

"Severus, how dare you betray me?" Voldemort hissed angrily. "I trusted you, I repayed you for your loyalties, I treated you better than the rest and yet you still go out and betray me as such! How could you?" He demanded. Severus smiled grimly at Voldemort.

"You sound like I was your lover and you caught me with another man." He replied, sounding amused, keeping Voldemort's attention while Harry got into the appropriate position to attack Voldemort.

"You were my lover!" Voldemort snarled.

"Not since I was twenty." Severus replied, now getting angry. "Now!" He yelled right after Harry had launched his spell. Voldemort whirled around and caught sight of two figures in the doorway and attacked them, rather than Harry, who knocked Voldemort out.

Charlie and Marlene stood in the door way, watching the scene. Harry bent down next to Voldemort's body and watched as it slowly reformed back onto Dumbledore. He smiled.

"Ahh, so Albus if dominant in the body. I wasn't quite sure, but now that I know, the spell will indeed work." Harry said aloud, not really speaking to anyone in particular, and didn't notice that Marlene and Charlie were standing in the door way. He knelt down next to Dumbledore's head and used his wand to begin the process.

He began to work with the evil parts of Dumbledore, and found remains of the dark lord from before Voldemort lingering about in his mind, growing stronger. He was repulsed to find that they had been controlling Dumbledore for the past six days. He began to lock them away, in such a powerful binding spell that he doubted that they would give way even after Dumbledore's death. He continued to work even after they were locked away, repairing the damage that the two dark lords had done to the poor old man's mind.

He never noticed the pain that began to blossom in his chest or that Bill's wand had been pulled out of his hand and that his spells over Bill had been broken. He finished and stood up. He never got his knees to unbend all of the way. He fell over and slammed hard into the floor.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head." A soft voice whispered. Harry attempted to pry his eyes open. He was so tired. He just wanted to lie there for the rest of eternity. But the voice, it was so loving and warm that he just had to know whom the owner of the voice was. He finally got his eyelids to split open and saw Severus smiling down at his, rubbing cheek fondly.

"Hey." He whispered down to Harry, who smiled back up at him, feeling extremely weak.

"Hey." He replied softly. Severus gently placed a kiss on Harry's forehead and ran his finger's through Harry's messy mop that laid upon his head that one would dare to call hair. "What happened?" He whispered. His throat hurt, and his entire body ached.

"You used up most of your magic to help Albus, and your heart, it gave way to the stress that you were feeling." Severus explained. "Bill apparated us to hospital wing. The wards fell once you locked away Albus's evil side, and the founders left. Godric said to tell his stupid heir to go to the room of requirement where you'll find a gift. Rowena told Charlie where to find her lair, and Helga told Marlene where to find hers." Severus told Harry. Harry smiled up at him.

"That's nice. How long have I been out?" Harry asked. Severus looked a little sad.

"Almost a month. Albus only beat you by a day." Severus informed Harry. Harry sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Well, I guess I needed that then. It'll be nice to rest before the kids come back." Harry said softly. Severus bit his lip before he stroked Harry's face sadly.

"Harry, I have some bad news." Severus whispered. Harry opened his eyes and gave Severus a completely trusting look filled with love and devotion. It hadn't even occured to either of them that they had never truly confessed their feelings to each other without Harry altering the memory. They had just assumed that the other knew and felt the same,  
both of them being proven correct.

"What is it?" Harry asked, never catching the grave tone in Severus's voice. Severus kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Harry, Poppy says that you'll never be able to teach again. She said that your heart was just too weak to handle the stress. I'm so sorry love." Severus whispered. Harry stared at him, and the tears began to well up in his eyes. "Shh, shh, shh." Severus whispered, and climbed up onto the bed and held Harry, comforting him the best way that he knew how, which wasn't all that good, but apparently he was doing some good, because Harry clung to him while he cried. Apparently, Harry had loved teaching quite a bit. Severus didn't notice when Harry stopped crying until after he finally noticed that Harry was cuddled up against him, sleeping contentedly, with his face burrowed into the front of his shirt. He smiled down at Harry fondly. He then relaxed into the bed, stroking Harry's head, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Review!

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Under The Bed

* * *

**

When Harry woke up, he felt Severus's arms wrapped around him. He was afraid to move. What if it had all  
been a dream? What if it wasn't Severus who was holding him but someone else?

"Open your eyes, Harry. I know you're awake." It was definately Severus who was holding him. Harry opened  
his eyes and saw Severus giving him a stern look. It didn't last long though. Soon, his eyes warmed up and his face relaxed into a rather caring expression. Harry smiled up at him. Then he remembered what Severus had told him before he had fallen asleep and then his expression turned into a pained one.

"I can't teach anymore?" He whispered. Severus looked sad.

"Unfortunately." He replied softly. Harry sniffed, but he didn't cry. He sucked it up, promising himself that he wouldn't cry anymore because he had cried quite enough before he had fallen asleep.

"Harry!" Two voices cried, causing Harry to look up. It was Fred and George. They looked positively scared. "You've  
gotta hide! Charlie told us to come warn you that 'he' wasn't happy!" They both cried. Harry quickly rolled off of the bed, onto the floor, then he switched directions and rolled under the bed. He grabbed the bottom of the bed and hauled himself up so he was about half a foot off of the floor.

The doors slammed open and three pairs of feet walked in. Harry held his breath, his heart beating like a scared rabbit's. The footsteps stopped besides the bed. Harry glanced at the shoes and recognized them. It took all of his self control not to gulp.

"Where is he?" The cold voice of Harry's master demanded. Harry winced. His voice only went cold when he was positively pissed off.

"I'm not quite sure. The weasely's ran into the room and he jumped up and ran out. He really shouldn't be up. He still needs to recover from his heart attack." Severus replied. A snort came from Marlene.

"He's under the bed. He always hides under the bed." She stated matter of factly. Their master dropped to his knees and looked under the bed. His gaze met Harry's, and it went from cold and angry to mirth filled and amused.

"Mr. Potter." He said in an even tone.

"Master." He replied steadily.

"Why don't you come out from under there so we can have a discussion about your future without me hurting my poor old back?" He asked. Harry sighed, dropped to the floor and rolled out from beneath the bed. He got back up onto the bed and laid back down next to Severus. His Master studied the two of them, but he wisely didn't comment.

"I'm sorry for fucking up and revealing my identity to so many people. I know that I now have to be discharged and I will be banned from ever returning, and the location of head quarters will be wiped from my memory, as well as the identities of the others back there." Harry said in a business like voice. His master nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes, but before he begin, I have a few questions that I wish to ask you. We will begin with your heart. It never healed completely, did it?" He asked. Harry shook his head and his master nodded with a sad expression on his face. He then turned to look over at Marlene. "I suggest you go and get the healer. I think that if she's going to be healing Harry, she should know why his heart is so weak." Marlene nodded and quickly walked away.

"So, did you finish with suppressing Albus's inner demons before you black out?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"Yessir. I finished everything. If any more of his dark desires resurface again, I'll be long in my grave and all of my magic has faded away." Harry said matter of factly.

"Good work. I also hear that you can no longer teach. I'm sorry to hear that. You loved helping your fellow students and I know you always planned on teaching here at Hogwarts after Voldemort was dead. Ahh, Madam Promphrey,  
just the woman we needed to speak with." The Master of Fighting rose and kissed Poppy on the had in a rather  
gentlemanly manner. She smiled at him in a rather girlish manner, blushing slightly.

"Now I know where he learned it." Marlene said, snapping her fingers. "I was never able to place it before, but now I  
remember where I've seen Harry's flirting before! He learned it from you!" She cried. The Master of Fighting winked at  
Marlene.

"I'm also the master of flirting. Which reminds me, Harry, would you like me to give your sarrow filled goodbyes to all of your lovers back at headquarters?" The Master of Fighting asked. Right then, the door bursted open to the infirmary. A small body flew across the room and landed on the bed, effectively knocking Severus off. Harry looked up into the oh so familiar eyes of Crystal.

"Uncle Harry! You're awake! Guess what? Daddy's back! He and papa are coming up now! Daddy almost had a heart attack when he heard that you were alive! Oops." Crystal mumbled, blushing. Harry sat up and ruffled her hair.

"It's alright." Harry began but he was cut off when he saw Sirius and Lupin walk in, holding hands. Sirius and Lupin stopped in their tracks when they saw Harry. Harry got up and walked over to them, and they quickly enveloped Harry in a hug.

While this little reunion was going on, the master was telling Promfrey why Harry hud such a weak heart.

He had gotten into a fight a year ago and had recieved a knife in the chest, which had knicked his heart in just the wrong place. No one had been able to help him. He had just gotten into healing, and had barely been able to make himself stable before he passed out. When he had been found, the damage done to his heart had been irrepairable and they had suspected that if a great shock, a severe injury, or over strained himself too far, then his heart would begin to collapse.

"Harry Potter! You are in so much trouble!" A screech from the doors caused everyone to look up. Mrs. Weasley was stalking into the room. Harry quickly ran and hid behind Severus, peeking around him.

"You wouldn't hurt a man with a poor heart, would you? And I'm still heart broken over the fact that I can no longer teach. Be kind to me." He said with a sniff. No one fell for it.

"HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM SCHOOL! LEAVING EVERYONE TO WORRY ABOUT YOU! I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK WORRYING ABOUT YOU! YOU CAUSED AN ULCER TO BUILD IN MY STOMACH WHILE I WORRIED ABOUT YOU! AND THEN YOU WENT AND FAKED YOUR DEATH! CAUSING EVERYONE TO CRY! YOU BROKE MY HEART! I BELIEVED THAT IT WAS ALL MY FAULT! I OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO PROTECT YOU AND I THOUGHT I HAD FAILED IN MY DUTY AS A MOTHER TO YOU! IT TOOK US YEARS TO GET OVER YOUR "DEATH" AND SOME OF US WERE STILL GETTING OVER IT! AND NOW IT TURNS OUT THAT YOU FAKED YOUR DEATH! AND CHARLIE WAS FOOL ENOUGH TO FOLLOW YOU! YOU LIED TO US, YOU TRICKED US, AND THEN YOU GAVE US ALL A HEART ATTACK! YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" Molly Weasley was really getting into it now. Harry cast a silencing bubble around her, allowing her to scream to her heart's content, but it would be easier on their ears. He winked at Charlie.

"She give you the same lecture earlier, Dragon Tamer?" He asked. Charlie nodded, putting his arm around Marlene's  
waist.

"Yeah, but Marlene saved me. Her mom came in and began to scream at us, and then they began to scream at each  
other for screaming at their child when they in fact had the situation already under control, and while they were fighting,  
we snuck out." Charlie explained. Marlene elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shush!" She scolded as Harry sat back down on the bed with Severus, laying his head on Severus's shoulder. Sirius  
frowned at this.

"What are you doing, Snivillus? Get your hands off of my godson!" Sirius began, but Crystal hit him lightly on the  
arm.

"Shush daddy! Uncle Harry likes uncle Sevvie a lot! He used to say uncle Sevvie's name while he slept." Crystal admonished. Harry blushed.

"Did I?" He asked. Marlene and Charlie laughed.

"All the time. Sevvie this, and Sevvie that. I had to stop Marlene from smothering you with a pillow, saying that she's never be able to look her brother in the eye again." Charlie laughed. Harry's blush brightened and then the master of fighting grinned.

"Which reminds me, Harry. Would you like me to tell all of your lovers goodbye for you?" The master asked. Harry nodded. "I'll need all of their names." He said. Harry frowned in concentration and sat up straight again and began to tick off names on his fingers.

"ShadowHawk, Moonshadow, BloodLust, LightDream,Wolfclaw, DemonFang, Drummer, SnakeyDice, NightStallion, CreamCob, SourSweet, Lust, Desire, Envy, Friday, SlyCat, SilentDeath, QuickSword, QuickSilver, GraveRobber, GrimDeath, GhostHorse, GhostHope, GreyFaith, BlackDreams, Goose, ViperBreath, RatFace, ObsidianStone, Nibbler, TankHut, and...Hold on... Damn, he was a quicky at least once a month...What was his name? Oh yeah! SilverRain. I think that's all of them." Harry said, frowning a little. "Was that thirty three?" He asked. Marlene shook her head in disgust.

"No mate, that was thirty two. I think you forgot dear Chimera. He loved you so much." Charlie said and Harry threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up! I only fucked all of them because I was desperate and they all looked like my dear Severus." Harry said, trying to kiss Severus, but he got up and left abruptly. Marlene winced.

"Damn. I forgot he was so sensitive." She said. Harry glanced at everyone else in the room and left, following the man he loved to explain himself. Perhaps, he would fogive Harry.

He hadn't wanted to come back to Severus unexperienced. He had believed that Severus deserved a lover who could help him experience as much pleasure as one could give him. It was why he had had so many different lovers. To try different techniques. He loved Severus, and he wanted their first night to be special. But that little scene may have in fact just ruined all chances that he had had with Severus.

* * *

**_Please Review. And here's your reward for defending my story._**

**_TBC_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**I'm Sorry**

* * *

_Sorry, it's a little fluffy._

* * *

Harry searched the castle for Severus. From his private chambers all the way to the astronomy tower, but Severus was no where to be found. He was walking by one of the windows when he thought that he saw a dark figure out by the quidditch field. He then hastened down there and found Severus sitting in the Slytherin section, looking rather forlorn. Harry cast an invisibility charm upon himself and walk up behind Severus with as much stealth as he could possibly posses, which was quite a lot.

"I always knew that it was too good to be true." Severus whispered sadly. Harry winced at how sad his voice sounded. He never had wanted to hurt Severus, but apparently, he had succeeded without even trying. He was so stupid! "Of course Harry didn't love me that much." Severus whispered. Harry with his rash mind, threw off his invisbility charm and put his arms around Severus, who tensed up considerably.

"Severus, I love you enough that I would give up my life first before I saw you hurt." Harry whispered sadly in his ear. Severus looked away.

"Then why did you have so many lovers?" He demanded. Harry kissed the side of Severus's neck in a loving manner.

"I didn't want to come to you inexperienced. I always thought of you as some sort of sex god. Someone that always had as many lovers as one could possibly dream of and could pick and choose which ones that you wished to be and dismissed the others with a simple wave of your hand." Harry whispered. Severus closed his eyes.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but no. My life has never been like that. I've only had sex twice in my life. Once when I joined Voldemort and the second when I fell in love and after one night, he broke up with me." Severus whispered. Harry felt his heart break and he tightened his grip on Severus.

"I will never leave you, Sev. I've been in love with you since before I ran away. I'm sorry Sev. I love you." Harry whispered. Severus stood up, breaking Harry's grip.

"That's not enough Harry." Severus said coldly, going into bastard mode and strode away, leaving Harry sitting there, feeling completely and utterly horrible. How was he going to fix this?

* * *

**_Please review. _**

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Goodbye

* * *

**

Dumbledore had canceled all of the classes for the rest of the year as a celebration for the defeat of Voldemort. If you could really call it that. Everyone kept it all hush hush about how Dumbledore had been Voldemort but they informed everyone that Harry was indeed alive but he wasn't going to be giving any interviews.

Harry tried to remain at the school, but none of his students recognized him, and Severus avoided him like the plague. Sirius, Lupin, and Crystal were always with him. They tried to make him feel better, but no one could, except for Severus.

Hermione and Ron also spent time with him, catching up, reminiscing, and they also tried their hardest to cheer him up. After a while, Harry just got annoyed with everyone. He got up one morning and went to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in Harry." Dumbledore called as Harry stood outside of Dumbledore's office. He continued inside and found most of Dumbledore's personal possessions missing. Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm retiring, as I am sure that you are. I now see that I should hang my hat and leave. I've caused enough damage as it is." Dumbledore smiled at Harry from behind the desk.

"You'll be safe from now on, Dumbledore. I locked away all dark desires inside of you so that they'll never have a chance of emerging once again until after I'm dead." Harry informed Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled sadly, and gestured for Harry to take a seat.

"No Harry. It is time for me to retire. I am going to die soon. I would like to go and spend my remaining years in peace with my wife. Besides, the school will be in good hands. I know that you will be leaving us, quite sadly. I'm sorry about your heart, Harry." Dumbledore offered Harry a glass of tea, which Harry accepted. He took a sip and then rested the cup on his knee.

"Which is why I am here. I'm asking permission to leave early and go to my home. I am of no use here, and everyone's just getting on my nerves." Harry told Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded, sadness in his eyes.

"Of course. I understand. Harry, there's something I must give you. Your mother and father instructed me to give this to you when you became of age, but we thought you were dead, so I tucked it away to be dealt with later. But you're alive and well and I can give it to you now." Dumbledore waved his hand and a key appeared on the front of the desk.

"The vault that you currently have is your school fund that your parents had arranged in case that they died. This is the true Potter fortune." Harry picked up the key and with tears in his eyes, Harry looked back up at Dumbledore with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Dumbledore." He whispered.

"Call me Albus."

* * *

Harry hunted down Severus, using the Marauders Map. He was out by the lake. Harry walked up to him and Severus scowled at him. Harry gazed upon him sadly.

"I'm leaving Severus. I merely came to say good bye and that the hollow heart is filled." Harry said and then turned on his heel and left Severus standing there.

He went and found Crystal, holding his cloak and the map. He found her in Sirius's quarters with Sirius and Lupin. Harry smiled at them as he entered.

"I'm just stopping by for a moment." Harry told them and then he grinned at Crystal. "Here. I have a gift for you." Crystal jumped up and ran over to him.

"This was my father's invisibility cloak before me. It's yours now. Do some mischief with it." Harry said with a wink, handing her his old cloak. She stared up at him, her eyes sparkling with unshed, thankful tears. "And this is the Marauders Map. Remus, Sirius, and my father made this map a long time ago back when they attended school  
together. Use this to make mischief as well." Harry said with a smile. He then ruffled her hair and grinned at the two men who were staring at him. "Oh, and this is goodbye you guys. Remember Crystal, the hallow heart is filled." Harry said softly and left quickly. He left the grounds and apparated away to his cottage.

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**

**_TBC_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**We'll Come Back Later

* * *

**

Harry sat in his cottage, feeling miserable. He would let Severus go if Severus didn't want him anymore, but it still didn't stop the fact that Harry was in fact in love with the greasy, old bat of a potions teacher. It had been stupid of him to go release the memory to Severus of where he lived. Severus would never come and visit him. He was too mad at him.

Harry sighed and set about cleaning the cottage up in the muggle fashion. He had found that when he wasn't forced to do his chores, he found housework rather relaxing. Something that he had known for nearly his entire life.

When he finished, he decided that it would be a good idea if he went and took a shower. He had plenty of dirt, grime, and sweat all over him. He left his shirt on the couch where he had left it when he had removed it earlier while he dusted.

While he was in the shower, his wards didn't inform him that someone had arrived. That someone looked around the room before he heard Harry singing in the shower. He wasn't able to help it. He followed the sounds of Harry's singing to the bathroom.

Harry never saw the door open or the person walk in. He didn't hear the person as they removed their robes, but he did hear the shower curtain open and just as he turned around, he was pressed up against the shower wall with whoever it was kisssing the back of his neck in a loving manner. He moaned in appreciation as whoever it was began to play with his nipples.

"From thi point on, you are mine and mine only. Do you understand?" Severus's voice carressed his skin and Harry moaned in appreciation.

"Yours now and forever." Harry promised. Severus growled and with a flick of his wrist, the shower turned off and he carried Harry to the bed that he had seen earlier. He threw Harry on it and Severus stared hungrily at the sight before him.

Harry was laying there, naked and soaked. His long hair was spread over the bed, covering his body in a rather seductive manner, and clung to him. His finely toned body glistened with the watter and lust was in Harry's eyes.

"Come here, Severus." Harry whispered.

Harry gazed upon Severus, seeing what he had long dreamed of finally before his eyes. His Severus was naked in his room, wet, and lusting after him. He must have died and gone to heaven for this was far too good to be real.

Severus crawled up onto the bed, and he began to feast upon Harry's lips, who kissed him back quite feverently. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, noting silently to themselves the spots that made their lover moan.

Harry rolled Severus over, and after giving him a devilish grin, began to work his way down Severus's body, licking and nipping where he could.

Severus moaned in pleasure and yelped when Harry began to suck on one of his nipples and punching and rolling the other one. He thrust his hips up and into Harry's thigh, desperately grinding his manhood against it in hope of lessening the tension that was rapidly building down there.

Harry chuckled and quit what he was doing and grabbed a hold on Severus hips and clucked his tongue playfully at his lover's antics.

"Not yet love." Harry whispered seductively. Severus growled and flipped Harry over and before Harry could do anything, he summoned the lubricant and slicked his fingers, gently kissing Harry.

"Yes, now love." Severus whispered fiercely and he prodded at Harry's hole. Harry hissed with pleasure as the first finger went in and began to loosen him up. Harry pulled Severus down and kissed him fiercely.

"Next time, we do it my way." Harry growled against Severus's lips. Severus nodded and then added a second finger. Harry clung onto Severus as he added a third and a fourth before Severus finally, painstakingly entered him.

Once again, Harry's wards didn't warn him when someone arrived at his house. Remus, Sirius, and Crystal knocked on the front door and when they didn't recieve any answer, Crystal opened the door and they walked in.

"Harry?" Sirius called. He was still extremely embarrassed and ashamed of himself, but Harry had told him that he had forgiven him for what he has done, as long as he never did it again. And he had kept his word. He hadn't laid a hand on  
either his spouse or his daughter. Whenever he got angry, he would go out for a long walk until he was positive that all of his anger was gone.

No answer. They walked through the house until they came to the outside of Harry's bedroom door. They could hear Harry inside, moaning and begging for 'faster' and 'harder'.

Remus and Sirius promptly turned bright red and Crystal looked up at her parents, confused.

"What's-" She began to ask, but Sirius covered her ears and they slowly backed away from the door and out of the house.

"We'll come back later when Harry's not busy." Lupin concluded before they apparated away.

* * *

Review

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**I'm Pregnant

* * *

**

Harry and Severus were eating breakfast the next morning. There was a knock on the door and Harry called for who ever it was to come in. Ron, Hermione, and Remus poked their heads in before they walked in.

"Heys guys." Harry said cheerfully. "You want some breakfast?" He asked. They all smiled at Harry and walked in.

"Sure, Harry. Hello Severus." Remus greeted Severus cheerfully, causing Severus to raise an eyebrow as he peered over his coffee cup at the werewolf.

"And what put you into a cheerefuly mood?" He asked slowly. Remus merely smiled, not even bothering to answer.

"So, Severus, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"He came to check up on me." Harry informed her, flashing Severus a small smile that was filled with so many secrets.

Severus felt the urge to grab Harry and begin to ravish him on the table, but he knew he couldn't. Not while his friends were there and because Harry couldn't participate in wild sex. Harry's heart was too weak.

"Oh, Sirius was saying something different last night." Ron said softly, but both Harry and Severus heard it and froze instantly. Hermione elbowed Ron rather painfully, causing the red head to choke on his coffee.

"What?" Harry asked, his voice slightly hoarse. He swallowed rather painfully.

"Sirius sayed that he stopped by last night, but you were busy with other things." Hermione said. Harry turned beet red, and got up and left the table. Severus picked up the daily prophet and began to read it as a way to hide his extremely red face.

Remus got up and went and followed Harry into the bedroom, where he was desperately trying to suffocate himself with a pillow. Remus calmly plucked the pillow out of Harry's grasp and gave him a firm look.

"Harry, it's not the end of the world just because Sirius and I heard you and Severus last night." Remus admonished him. Harry turned ever redder. Remus briefly wonder if anyone could possibly go redder than harry was now.

"You heard too? Oh no." He whispered and hid his face.

"Harry, you seemed comfortable talking about your sex life earlier, so why should this matter to you? At least we didn't walk in on it."

"That was different. You guys are like my parents. It's just icky to think that you guys heard me with Sev." Harry mumbled, still hiding his face.

"Harry, I came over this morning to tell you something that not even Sirius knows yet. I would like you to put away your embarrassement because we're not going to bring this topic up again until you feel comfortable with it. Okay?" Remus asked. Harry looked up, the red still quite evident upon Harry's face.

"What is it?" Harry asked, sitting up, clinging onto a pillow.

"I'm pregnant." Remus informed him. Harry stared at him for a moment before he laughed and hugged Remus, who hugged him back.

"I'm happy for you guys. Really, I am. How far along are you?" Harry asked.

"A little less than a month. With male pregnancies, you can tell within two weeks." Remus explained. Harry beamed up at Remus, then he frowned.

"I have a question, and I've been meaning to ask you it for a long time. How did you and Sirius get together?" He asked. Remus smiled.

"Graduation night. We both got drunk and woke up with each other in bed." Remus explained. Harry nodded. "So we figured that maybe it was a good thing because James had teased us for years about how we would make such a great couple, especially since he knew that I was gay and Sirius was bisexual. Also, that night I got pregnant with Crystal. Did you know that she's older than you?" Remus asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, she told me. So, when are you going to tell Sirius?" Harry asked with a goofy grin.

"On his birthday next month." Remus said with a wink. He then stood up. "Now, you need to finish your breakfast. Come along, young man." Remus teased him.

"Yes Professor." Harry replied. He ducked Remus's swat and ran to the table where Hermione, Ron and Severus gave him a questioning look. Harry just grinned and ate his breakfast.

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_TBC_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Its his birthday now**

Ron and Hermione left an hour later, claiming that they had to go back to their children before they killed Molly and Arthur. This left Remus, Harry, and Severus. Harry was cleaning up the dishes so Severus and Remus could talk in the living room in private. Besides, Harry found that doing chores relaxed him.

"I'm glad to see you forgave him after all." Remus said softly to Severus, listening as Harry turned on the tap to do the breakfast dishes, humming quietly to himself.

"He altered one of my memories, but I saw it as it really went on when Harry came to tell me goodbye. I felt horrible and I went searching for him after he walked away, hoping that I hadn't missed him. I had, but I knew where this cottage was so I came here looking for him." Severus explained. He and Remus had become friends after Harry's "death" and still remained so, even if Sirius and Severus didn't like each other still. 

"I wish I could say that that sounds like Harry, but I don't know Harry anymore." Remus said, clasping his hands together, looking down at them. "Like how he handled Sirius when he found out that he was beating me and Crystal. How he dealt with us, and how he revealed himself. Harry's nothing like he was." Remus said softly. He looked up at Severus to see him nodding.

"I don't know this Harry, and that scares me as well, but I'm not going to let Harry slip away from me again. I'll spend the rest of my life getting to know this Harry if it means I can be with him." Severus said softly. Remus looked sad, and nodded.

"I'm not sure that Harry knows himself anymore, either. So many of his memories were altered. Did you see Charlie and Marlene after it happened? They seemed so lost. But when Harry came out, he seemed unaffected. He hasn't asked about things that he should be remembering, he hasn't asked about things that he shouldn't be asking about. I'm not completely sure if Harry knows who he is, nor do I know if he doesn't know who he is." Remus explained. Severus looked even sadder.

"But it would sound like our Harry to hide things like that, wouldn't it?" Severus asked softly. "Like his feelings towards how he wasn't prepared, and you know, Harry was right. He wasn't prepared and he couldn't get that training back at Hogwarts. None of us could have prepared him for Voldemort turning out to be Dumbledore. And none of us could have given him an alternative from killing Dumbledore." Severus said softly. Remus nodded.

"Harry did the right thing in leaving. We should have looked past our own noses to see that we couldn't win the war if we continued to shield Harry like we had been." Remus said softly. He then heard Harry coming. "So, did Harry tell you my happy news?" He said, quickly changing the subject. Severus glanced towards the door in which Harry was approaching.

"No, what?" Severus asked, brightening up.

"I'm pregnant." Lupin said happily.

"What?" They both jumped and turned to see Harry was leading Sirius, who prompty fainted.

"Well... I guess today is now his birthday..." Harry said slowly. Lupin glared at him but smiled at the unconscious Sirius.

"It's how he reacted when I told him I was pregnant with Crystal." Lupin said fondly.

"Well, we know who's the submissive in the relationship." Severus drawled, and he was rewarded with a pillow to the face.

Review.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

When Sirius came to, Harry and Severus gave them their space by going out back to where  
the garden was located. The walked down the paths, holding hands, until they came to the  
middle of the garden where a bench was located. They saw down and Harry rested his head  
on Severus's shoulder.

"So, do you like it?" Harry asked softly.

"Do I like what?" Severus asked, thinking of the many things that Harry could be asking  
about. He could be asking about sex, about his family, about the house, about the garden.  
So many things he could be asking.

"The house, us, everything." Harry whispered. "Is it good enough to spend the rest of your  
life with? Is it worth almost killing yourself over? Is it good enough to have waited so many  
years for?" Harry asked, squeezing Severus's hand. Severus switched hands with Harry and  
put his arm around Harry, hugging him closer.

"It's more than good enough. It's absolutely perfect. It's more than I could have ever  
dreamed of." Severus whispered, causing Harry's eyes to fill with tears.

"And there's even a potions lab for you in the basement." Harry told him. "And the green  
house ever there will be perfect for growing any ingredients that you may ever need. I  
designed this house with you in thought." Harry told him. Severus wrapped his arms around  
Harry.

"Harry, you have no idea how much it means to me just to have you in my arms." Severus  
told him. Harry looked up at Severus and kissed him on the nose.

"You have no idea how much it means to me just to be in your arms." Harry replied with a  
bright smile. This caused Severus's gaze to soften considerably and he kissed Harry's lips  
softly, and swiped his tongue against Harry's lips, begging entrance, which Harry willfully  
granted.

Severus moaned happily as he explored the depths of Harry's mouth, leaving no area  
unexplored. When he pulled away for much needed air, Harry smiled at him. He then  
growled angrily.

"What?" Severus asked, completely confused.

"Marlene and Charlie are less than five feet away, and they're both laughing at us." Harry  
growled.

**************************************************************************  
Sorry for the shortness. It's all the time I had to do.

Please Review.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Marlene and Charlie came out of the bushes, both of them laughing. Severus and Harry both were glaring at  
them, but it had absolutely no effect because A) Marlene was a Snape as well and B) Both Charlie and Harry  
spent many years working an immunity up towards the infamous Snape Glare, Harry in and out of Snape's  
classroom and while at HQ, and Charlie during order meetings and also at HQ.

"Aren't they just so cute?" Charlie asked, teasing them.

"Yes we are, but you're not going to be cute if you don't back off." Harry growled. Charlie and Marlene both  
pouted.

"Someone's feeling grouchy today." Marlene said drily.

"Yes, and someone's going to feel pain here in a minute if you don't get lost!" Harry snarled.

"Fine, we just came to give you our congradulations, but apparently it's not wanted. Come Marlene, lets  
go visit mum and dad." Charlie said and they apparated away. Once they were gone, Harry turned back  
to Severus.

"Where were we?" Harry asked.

"I think I remember." Severus growled playfully, attacking Harry's lips.

"Oh! Are we intruding on something?" This caused both Severus and Harry to jump to see Sirius and Lupin  
standing there, staring at them.

"No, not at all." Severus said quickly.

"Good. We just came to say good bye. We need to return to Hogwarts. We left Marlene with Minerva. We'll  
talk later Harry. We'll come by tomorrow." Sirius said, and he and Lupin left.

Harry turned back to Severus, and began to kiss him when there was a loud 'pop' and they turned to see  
Ron standing there.

"Hey guys! I'm hiding from Hermione, so can I hang out here?" Ron asked.

"NO!" Both Harry and Severus yelled, and after giving them a hurt look, Ron apparated away. Severus  
grabbed Harry's hand and began to drag him through the garden in a rather impatient manner.

"Lets go some where more private where we won't be inturrupted." Severus growled with frusteration.

Harry chuckled and allowed Severus to drag him into the house. They sat down on the couch and then  
Severus gave him a sexy smile.

"Now, where were we. Ah yes! I remember now." Severus said, and began to attack Harry's lips.

Suddenly, a voice began screaming, causing Harry to jump and a pain siezed in his chest, and he clutched  
his chest, wincing. It was Molly Weasely's voice screaming at the twins.

************************************

When Harry woke up, he found Severus hovering over him. He smiled tiredly up at the man that he loved  
and had loved for so many years. Severus smiled down at him.

"Where were we?" Harry whispered, and Severus bent down and kissed him.

It was a long, passion filled kiss that seemed to have lasted for mere moments, even though it had been  
much longer. When they pulled away, Severus caressed Harry's face in a loving manner.

"We weren't interupted this time." He told Harry softly.

"So we finally caught a break." Harry joked. Then after a minute, Harry felt tired and closed his eyes. "Sev,  
will you lay with me?" He asked softly.

"Sure Harry." Severus said softly, and laid down next to Harry, wrapped his arms around Harry. When Harry's  
breaths slowed and evened out, tears filled Severus eyes, and while Harry was in the safety of his dream,  
Severus Snape wept.

**************************************************************************************

Please Review.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

(This if five years later)

Severus Snape glared at the letter in his hands that he had just recieved from Harry. This was so infuriating!  
Why couldn't he of just come here in person to explain? He had to use a letter to do his dirty work! Blast him!

~Severus,  
I need to go to America for two months. There are three extremely elusive snakes that were  
ordered from Madam Veleroy Vasigns that can only be found here. I'm sorry that I couldn't come  
and say goodbye to you in person, but I really need to go. I'll see you in two months!  
Love,  
Harry~

Severus crumpled the paper up in agrivation and shoved it into one of the hidden pockets in his robes. He then  
left the Great Hall and went downstairs to his dungeons to prepare for his classes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Harry stared out the window of the muggle plane that he was sitting on. Three years ago, Harry had begun his  
snake business that had been surprisingly profitable, and caused little or no stress meaning that he didn't  
strain his heart at all. Since he had found something to occupy his time once more, Severus had returned to  
Hogwarts to teach since the Potions teacher that had replaced him was incompitent and had quit the year before,  
claiming that she just couldn't handle the stress of watching children destroy their cauldrons every day.

Harry felt bad about lying to Severus. He wasn't really just going to America for those three snakes. They were  
relatively easy to locate and capture, that part he hadn't been lying about. But six months after he had been  
informed that he could no longer teach, he had put himself applied for a heart transplant in the states since  
wizards and witches over there didn't recognize his name as much as other wizards and witches did here. He  
had just recieved confrimation that they had a heart for him. He wanted to surprise Severus.

Severus grinned. It was the last day of school and he had just recieved an owl from Harry informing him that he  
had just returned from America. He was estatic. It had been two long months since he had seen his lover, and  
he was planning to let his lover know exactly how much he had missed him.

He waited eagerly for the end of the day so he could leave and go see his lover.

Harry was preparing their bedroom for a long night of lovemaking. He was planning on letting Severus know exaclty  
how much he had missed him.

His doctor had been a good witch and had helped him strengthen his heart so his body wouldn't reject it. After two  
weeks of taking nothing but potions that made his new heart seem more and more like his old one, except stronger,  
like back when his heart was still fifteen years old, and now he was perfectly healthy, with only a thin scar on his  
chest as evidence that he had indeed gone through a change.

Yes! The day was finally over! He could go home to see his lover!

Yes! The day was finally over! Severus was finally going to be coming home!

Severus apparated home and walked in through the front door. As soon as he did, he noticed the black rose petals  
lying on the floor that led in a trail through the house. An envelope laid on the floor with his name scrawled elegantly  
across it.

~Severus  
I just can't wait for you to come to me. I have missed you so much these past two months. I can't wait  
for you. Follow my instructions and you'll get a treat. Remove your clothes and follow the trail. Your next  
note is in the kitchen. Hurry. I'm waiting for you.  
-Harry~

Severus shivered with anticipation.


	30. Chapter 30

Apparently part of the chapter didn't appear last time and I couldn't fix it, so here's the rest of it.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Harry shivered with anticipation. He had heard the front door slam. Severus was home. Oh god, let him hurry  
instead of going slow like he normally did.

Severus ran into the kitchen and found a bottle of chocolate syrup on the counter with a note lying next to it. Curious,  
he picked up the note and read it.

~I thought I told you to remove your clothes Severus.~

Severus scowled. Of course Harry would know that he would forget to remove his clothes. He quickly stripped down  
until he was naked.

~Now, take the syrup and cover your chest and back. Hurry, mmmm, because I want my treat.~

Harry grinned as he heard the crashing in the kitchen. Goody, Severus was indeed hurrying.

The rose petals led Severus into the spare bathroom with a tube of lube and a note. Severus stared at it, his cock  
twitching with interest at the new developement. When did Harry get so kinky?

~Severus,  
Lube yourself.  
Harry~

Severus chuckled. "My Harry, is it me or are you notes getting shorter?"

Harry grinned when he heard Severus groans of pleasure. "My Severus, is it me or are you getting rather impatient?"

Now well lubed, Severus followed the rose petals into the bedroom. Black candles were burning all around the room,  
the black petals covered the bed, and Harry was lying on top of it, naked, wearing Severus's silk black robe. Severus's  
cock sprung instantly to life after calming down from the long walk from the spare bathroom to their bedroom.

"Come here, Sevvie." Harry purred. "You followed orders. Now you get a treat."

Please review and tell me what you think so far.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Severus felt the saliva begin to build up in his mouth as he stared at the entirely too erotic sight in front of  
him. He never knew that Harry could be so sexy. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was different  
about Harry, but he completely ignored this line of thought. All his thoughts were on was the naked Harry in  
front of him and his cock that was standing at attention.

"Come here, Sevvie." Harry purred. Severus didn't need to be told twice. He leapt onto the bed, and  
straddled Harry's hips. Harry tutted him. "Too impatient. Mmm, you taste good." Harry murmured, licking  
Severus's chest, pulling him down to him, licking and nipping. Severus growled.

"Come here." He commanded and gave Harry a forceful, needy, hungry kiss, which Harry returned just as  
forcefully. Severus's hands traveled Harry's body through the silk robe, growling in irritation as he wanted to  
feel Harry's long denied skin. Finally, he pulled away and stripped Harry of the robe before returning to the  
kiss.

It took Harry a moment, but he pushed Severus back and began to lick Severus's torso. "I want my treat,  
so lay back and enjoy," Harry whispered, his tongue running from Severus's collar bone to his naval. This  
caused Severus to moan, his hand finding it's way to the back of Harry's head and pulling the hair slightly.  
Harry smirked as the felt the pain of his hair being pulled. Good. Severus was indeed enjoying this.

Harry licked his way up to Severus's left nipple and began to suckle on it, nipping it every now and then.  
Severus enjoyed this thoroughly, and as Harry moved towards the other one to administer the same  
attention to it as he had the other one, Severus pulled him up and kissed him passionately. When he  
pulled away, Severus smiled at him.

"Your sweet tooth is getting entirely out of hand." He whispered softly.

"The better cause to eat you, my dear." Harry replied, and went back to abuse the the right nipple. Severus  
moaned, letting his head rest against the pillows. Gods, how he wished that Harry was this sexy more often.  
This thought cause Severus to stiffen. Wait a minute. Harry wasn't allowed to do things like this. It could  
cause him to have a heart attack.

Harry noticed how his lover's body stiffened and raised his head to look up at Severus. He noticed that his  
eyes were wide, and he saw panic in Severus's eyes. Harry, instinctively thinking about Severus's occasional  
flash backs, ran a tender hand over his cheek, moving up so he could look directly down into Severus's face.

"Come back to me, Sev." Harry whispered softly as Severus's eyes focused on his face.

"Harry, you're heart-" Severus began, but Harry smiled widely at him and licked his nose playfully.

"Shhh, don't worry about me. Worry about you and what I'm going to do to you." Harry growled and returned  
to business.

"No Harry!" Severus growled, pushing Harry away and using a spell to remove the chocolate from his body.  
"You are going to explain why you would even be considering this. You know it's dangerous. Harry glared for  
a moment, before he gave Severus a pouty look. Inside, he was cursing.

Damnit! He had hoped that Severus would be too aroused to remember how weak his heart used to be and  
he could surprise him later about the opperation and be yelled at later, after sex, but no such luck. He had  
been caught, and now he wouldn't get any for the rest of the night. He knew he should have just jumped  
Severus when he came into the house, but his Slytherin side and talked him into something sneaky and  
seductive.

"Please?" Harry tried.

"No! You're going to explain yourself right now!" Severus growled angrily, getting out of bed and finding a  
pair of sleep pants in his dresser. Harry sighed and went and pulled on Severus's black robe. He followed  
him out into the living room, sitting down on the love seat while Severus sat in his favorite armchair that  
no one else was allowed to sit in except for Severus himself, and Harry, but only to sit on Severus's lap.

"You're not going to like this, but I didn't tell you the full reason why I was going to America." Harry began.  
He continued to explain to Severus what he had done, why he had done it, and the whole while, Severus  
was beginning to become far more angry with Harry. When Harry finished, he didn't say anything. He stood  
up and headed towards the bedroom. When Harry made to stand up, Severus stopped.

"Couch." Was all he said and then he went into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Harry winced. He knew that the door was now locked and there was no hope in heaven or hell that he was  
going to get in there tonight. Sighing, he pulled the spair blanket from besides the couch and laid down,  
praying silently that Severus would be more forgiving in the morning.

##########################################################################

Review please!

To Be Continued.


End file.
